Angel de medianoche
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: La ciudad entera reclama su muerte. Será ejecutada al amanecer acusada de asesinato. Gracias a la ayuda de una criada consigue huir encontrando refugio en Inglaterra como institutriz de la hija de lord Kurosaki. Y ella no es indiferente al atractivo de su jefe. ¿Podrá huir eternamente de su pasado y de los dictados de su corazón? Historia adaptada, resumen completo adentro :)
1. Chapter 1: Adios a mi vida

**Hola hermosas personas... bueno, ultimamente me he hecho fanatica de los fics de Bleach asi que despues de leer un libro hermoso, me he decidido por adaptarlo a la hermosa pareja de ichiruki... :)**

**Esta por ahora es la sinopsis y el prologo pero espero les guste :)**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo (maestro troll) tampoco me pertenece Angel de media noche sino a Lisa Kleypas :)**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

_La ciudad entera reclama su muerte. Será ejecutada al amanecer acusada __de asesinato. Las pruebas eran terminantes, habían encontrado a Rukia __cubierta de sangre al lado del cadáver de su prometido, el príncipe __Kira. Pero Rukia no recuerda nada. _

_Gracias a la ayuda de una criada __consigue huir encontrando refugio en Inglaterra como institutriz de la hija __de lord Kurosaki. Su vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Adiós a la rica __heredera comprometida con un príncipe de sangre real, destinada a reinar __sobre una legión de criados. Ahora la criada es ella y debe servir a un __hombre acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que desea, incluida la preciosa __Rukia._

_Y ella no es indiferente al atractivo de su jefe._

_¿Podrá huir eternamente de su pasado y de los dictados de su corazón?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_San Petersburgo_

_Rusia 1870_

El guardia cerró tras el la puerta de la celda.

-Dicen que eres una bruja. Dicen que lees las mentes.

Estalló en carcajadas.

-¿En que estoy pensando en este momento? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

Rukia crispada mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Eso era lo más desagradable de su encarcelamiento: tener que soportar la odiosa presencia de Omaeda Marechiya, ese patán que se pavoneaba como si el uniforme que oprimía su enorme estómago bastara para hacer de el alguien importante.

No se había atrevido a tocarla hasta ese momento pero se volvía cada vez mas insolente.

Notó su mirada sobre ella mientras se hacia un ovillo en el camastro.

Estos tres meses de cautiverio la habían marcado y lo sabía. Siempre había sido delgada pero ahora rozaba la desnutrición y el tono marfileño de su piel parecía ahora más pálido en contraste con la pesada cabellera negra.

Los pasos se aproximaron.

-Esta noche estaremos solos-gruñó –Escucha, voy a hacerte t´ultima noche inolvidable.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza y le miró con expresión vacía.

En el rostro picado de viruelas de Omaeda se dibujó una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba los testículos.

Rukia le miraba sin pestañear. Sus ojos un poco oblicuos, herencia de un antepasado tártaro, tenían el color frío y pálido de las aguas del río Neva en invierno, violetas.

Algunos creían que Rukia podía robar sus almas solo con mirarles. Los rusos eran un pueblo supersticioso y todos, desde el más humilde campesino hasta el zar, veían todo lo que se salía de lo normal con gran inquietud.

El guardia no era una excepción. Se le borró la sonrisa. Rukia le miró fijamente hasta que las gotas de sudor perlaron la frente del individuo.

Retrocedió horrorizado y se santiguó.

-¡Bruja! Es verdá lo que dicen de ti. Deberían quemarte y reducirte a cenizas en lugar de solo colgarte.

-Fuera de aquí-dijo ella en voz baja.

Cuando él estaba a punto de obedecer, llamaron a la puerta de la celda.

Rukia oyó la voz de su nodriza, Jackie, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Jackie había envejecido terriblemente en los últimos meses y a la joven le costaba mucho mirar su rostro surcado de arrugas sin romper a llorar.

Con una carcajada malvada, Omaeda dejó pasar a la criada y desapareció.

-Asquerosa bruja de alma negra-murmuró antes de irse cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Jackie, una pequeña y regordeta mujer, estaba completamente vestida de gris y llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo con un dibujo en forma de cruz para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus. Se acercó a Rukia.

-¡Oh mi Rukia!-exclamó con voz rota mirando los hierros que le ataban los tobillos. ¡Verla así…?

-Estoy bien-murmuró Rukia tomándola de las manos para consolarla-Nada de esto me parece real, es como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla.

Sonrió levemente.

-Espero que termine pero sigue y sigue…Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Jackie se secó los ojos con la punta del pañuelo.

-¿Por qué Dios ha permitido que…

Rukia sacudió la cabeza.

-No sé como ha podido suceder todo esto, sin embargo es Su voluntad y debemos aceptarlo.

-He soportado muchas cosas en mi vida pero esto…no puedo.

Rukia la hizo callar con suavidad.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Jackie. Dime, ¿le entregaste mi carta al tío Kyoraku?

-Se la entregué en mano como usted me dijo. Me quedé allí hasta que la leyó y luego la quemó. Llorando declaró: "Dile a mi sobrina que no la abandonaré, lo juro por la memoria de su padre, Byakuya, mi querido hermano.

-Sabía que podía contar con el Jackie… ¿Y lo otro?

Lentamente la vieja criada rebusco en la bolsa que llevaba en la cintura y sacó un frasquito de cristal. Rukia lo cogió y jugó un instante con el mirando pensativa el negro liquido oleoso mientras se preguntaba si tendría valor para bebérselo.

-No les dejes que me entierren-dijo fingiendo despreocupación-Si me despierto no quiero que sea bajo tierra.

-Mi pobre pequeña ¿Y si la dosis es demasiado fuerte? ¿Y si la mata?

Rukia seguía mirando fijamente el frasco.

-Entonces se habrá hecho justicia-dijo con amargura.

Si hubiera sido menos cobarde, si hubiera confiado mas en la piedad de Dios, podría afrontar la muerte con dignidad. Había rezado durante horas delante del icono que tenía colgado en un rincón de la celda, suplicando en silencio que le otorgara la fuerza necesaria para afrontar la muerte con dignidad, pero había sido en vano, seguía estando aterrorizada. Todo San Petersburgo pedía su muerte. Una vida por otra. Ni siquiera su inmensa fortuna había podido acallar los gritos de la multitud.

Se merecía ese odio, había matado a un hombre, o al menos eso creía. El motivo, las circunstancias y las pruebas la habían señalado como culpable en el juicio. Y además no había más sospechosos.

Durante los largos meses de prisión, en los cuales solo la oración le impidió volverse loca, nadie pudo descubrir nada nuevo que creara dudas sobre su culpabilidad. Seria ejecutada al día siguiente, al alba.

Pero a Rukia se le ocurrió un plan absurdo inspirado en un pasaje de la Biblia: "Me esconderías en la tumba y nadie me descubriría". _Esconder en la tumba…_¡Si ella pudiera encontrar una forma de fingir que estaba muerta y escapar!

Rukia agitó el contenido del frasco, una mezcla de diversas drogas comprado clandestinamente en una droguería de San Petersburgo

-¿Recuerdas todos los detalles?-preguntó.

Jackie asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

-Perfecto.

Rukia rompió el sello de cera con gesto decidido y levantó el frasco simulando un brindis.

-¡Por la justicia!-declaró antes de beberse el contenido.

El sabor era horrible y se estremeció de asco. Con la mano en la boca cerró los ojos esperando que desaparecieran las nauseas.

-Ahora todo está en las manos de Dios-dijo entregándole el franco vacío a la nodriza.

La pobre mujer bajó la cabeza para disimular las lágrimas.

-¡Oh señora…

-Cuida de mi madre, intenta consolarla-dijo Rukia acariciando el pelo gris de la criada-Ahora vete. Deprisa Jackie.

Se tumbó en el camastro intentando concentrarse en el icono mientras la nodriza se retiraba. Tenía mucho frío y los oídos le pitaban. Asustada intentó mantener una respiración regular, el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho como un martillo.

_"Mis amantes y mis amigos se mantienen apartados, mis padres están lejos…"_

El rostro doloroso de la Madona se hacia borroso.

_"Me esconderías en la tumba y nadie me descubriría hasta que la ira hubiera pasado…"_

Quiso rezar pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. _Dios ¿Qué me esta sucediendo? Papá ayúdame…_

De modo que morir era esto. Todas las sensaciones se detenían y el cuerpo parecía de piedra…La vida se escapaba de Rukia como la marea menguante y también desaparecían sus recuerdos dejándola hundirse en un mundo blanco en la frontera entre la vida y la muerte.

_"En mis párpados pesa la sombra de la muerte…"_

_"Escóndeme en la tumba…"_

Permaneció mucho tiempo inconsciente y luego empezaron los sueños. Primero hubo un calidoscopio de imágenes: puñales, ríos de sangre, crucifijos y reliquias santas. Reconoció los santos de sus adorados iconos, Nikita, Juan y Lázaro medio envuelto en su sudario con su grave mirada posada en ella.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por escenas de su infancia.

_Era verano en la dacha, la casa de verano de los Kapterev. Sentada en una silla dorada, con los pies que no llegaban al suelo, estaba comiendo una crema helada en un plato de fina porcelana._

_-Papá ¿puedo darle las sobras a Fantasma?-preguntó mientras una perrita blanca esperaba moviendo la cola._

_-Si no quieres mas, si._

_El rostro barbudo de su padre se iluminó con una tierna sonrisa._

_-Tu madre cree que deberíamos ponerle un nombre mas alegre a tu perro Rukia-continuó-Bola de Nieve o Rayo de Sol por ejemplo._

_-Pero cuando duerme en un rincón de mí habitación por la noche parece realmente un fantasma papá._

_Su padre se rió._

_-Entonces la llamaremos como tú quieras cariño._

La escena cambió

_Rukia estaba en la biblioteca del palacio Hitsugaya, atestada de libros encuadernados en cuero y oro. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a su primo Kira. El se tambaleaba con el rostro desfigurado en una horrible mueca. El mango de un corta papeles en forma de puñal sobresalía de su garganta y un reguero de sangre caía por su chaqueta de brocado. Rukia tenía las manos y la parte delantera del vestido manchados. Chilló horrorizada antes de salir corriendo. Llegó a la puerta de una iglesia y golpeó hasta que se abrió. La nave de la iglesia estaba iluminada con miles de velas procedentes de los iconos. Los rostros de los santos la contemplaban con dolor. La Santísima Trinidad, la Virgen, Juan…_

_Cayendo de rodillas apoyó la frente en el suelo rezando._

_-Rukia_

_Levantó los ojos y vio a un hombre, sus cabellos eran negros como el carbón y sus ojos quemaban como llamas azules. Era el diablo que venía a arrebatarle la vida como castigo por sus crímenes._

_-No quería hacerlo-gimió-No quería matar a nadie. Os lo suplico, tened piedad…_

_El la ignoró y se inclinó sobre ella._

_-¡No!-gritó_

_Pero el ya la había cogido entre sus brazos y se la llevaba. Después desapareció y volvió a encontrarse sola, titubeante en un universo de ruido y de colores, con los nervios destrozados. Una oscura fuerza la arrastraba a través de torrentes de hielo y de dolor. Ella intentaba resistir pero se veía atraída inexorablemente hacia la superficie._

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos quedó deslumbrada y gimió de dolor. De inmediato taparon la llama de la vela.

El rostro de Kyoraku Shunsui, con el contorno borroso, estaba inclinado hacia ella.

-Siempre creí que la Bella Durmiente del bosque solo era un cuento de hadas, sin embargo esta aquí en mi barco-dijo con voz tranquila-En alguna parte del mundo debe existir un Príncipe Encantado que está preguntándole a la luna donde se encuentra su amada.

Ella intentó hablar.

-Tío-susurró temblando.

El sonrió aunque su ancha frente tuviera arrugas de preocupación.

-Aquí estás de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, mi querida sobrina.

Rukia se sintió tranquilizada por su voz, tan parecida a la de su padre. Todos los hombres Kuchiki se parecían: rostro enérgico, espesas cejas, pómulos altos y la barba cortada de la misma forma. Pero al contrario que el padre de Rukia, Kyoraku tenía una verdadera pasión por el mar. Cuando era joven sirvió en la marina rusa y mas tarde fundó su propia sociedad de barcos mercantes. Varias veces al año llevaba el mismo sus barcos desde Rusia hasta Inglaterra llevando telas y enseres.

Cuando era una niña a Rukia le encantaban las visitas de Kyoraku, el siempre tenía apasionantes historias que contar, le traía regalos de lejanos países y estaba impregnado del un delicioso olor a yodo y agua de mar.

-Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos-dijo-no podría creer esta resurrección. Yo mismo levanté la tapa del ataúd donde yacías, fría y rígida como un cadáver. Y ahora estas aquí, viva de nuevo.

Se interrumpió antes de añadir bromeando:

-Pero quizá estoy hablando antes de tiempo. Vamos, deja que te ayude a sentarte.

Rukia protestó con un gemido cuando el la levantó por la espalda para deslizarle una almohada por detrás.

Estaban en un gran camarote con las paredes forradas de caoba y los ojos de buey tapados con cortinas de terciopelo.

Kyoraku vertió agua en un vaso de cristal y lo acercó a los labios de ella. Dio un sorbo y de inmediato le sobrevino una arcada, entonces, muy pálida, se negó a beber mas.

-Todo San Petersburgo hablaba de tu misteriosa muerte-dijo Kyoraku para hacerle olvidar las nauseas. Muchos oficiales quisieron examinar tu cadáver, entre ellos el gobernador de la ciudad y el ministro del interior, pero tu familia ya había ido a buscarte. Tu nodriza te confió a mis cuidados y organizó los funerales antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de entender lo que sucedía. Los que asistieron a tu entierro no podían sospechar que lo que se enterraba era un ataúd lleno de sacos de arena.

Frunció el ceño apenado.

-Tu pobre madre está desesperada pero no hay que decirle que estas viva. La realidad es que sería incapaz de guardar el secreto. Es horrible pero…

Se encogió de hombros con resignación.

Rukia sintió una inmensa pena por su madre. Todo el mundo la creía muerta y era extraño saber que para todos los que había conocido y amado durante toda la vida, ella había dejado de existir.

-Tienes que intentar andar un poco-dijo Kyoraku.

Ella deslizó penosamente sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama, y dejando que su tío la sujetara, se puso de pie. Le dolían terriblemente las articulaciones y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras Kyoraku la animaba a caminar.

-Vamos a intentar andar un poco.

-Si…-respondió ella con un sollozo obligándose a obedecer.

Todo le dolía, respirar, hablar y andar. Tenía frío…nunca en toda su vida había estado tan helada.

Kyoraku le hablaba con calma animándola a dar unos pasos titubeantes con un brazo sujetándola.

-Tu padre debe estar mirándome con reproche desde ahí arriba por dejar que su única hija se encuentre en esta situación. ¡Cuando pienso en la última vez que te vi…!

Kyoraku sacudió la cabeza apenado.

-Bailabas una mazurca en el palacio de invierno y el mismísimo zar se detuvo para admirarte. ¡Había tanto fuego en ti, tanta gracia y belleza! Tus pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Todos los hombres presentes querían ser tus acompañantes. Hace apenas un año y parece una eternidad.

Desde luego ella ahora no parecía tan viva, cada paso que daba era una tortura.

-No es cosa desdeñable atravesar el mar Báltico en primavera-continuó Kyoraku-Por todas partes hay trozos de hielo flotando. Nos detendremos en Estocolmo para cargar hierro y luego nos dirigiremos a Londres. ¿Sabes donde puedes encontrar refugio?

Tuvo que repetir la pregunta antes de que ella fuera capaz de responder.

-Ishida-susurró por fin.

-¿Los primos de tu madre? ¡Hum! No puedo decir que me guste, no aprecio demasiado a la familia materna, y menos todavía a los ingleses en general.

-¿P…Por qué?

-Son unos snobs y unos imperialistas y además hipócritas. Los ingleses se consideran a si mismos como el pueblo mas civilizado del mundo cuando su verdadero carácter es brutal y cruel. Entre ellos la inocencia queda pronto destruida, recuérdalo bien. Nunca confíes en ellos.

Kyoraku hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que lo que sus palabras no eran precisamente tranquilizadoras para una joven que planeaba rehacer su vida en ese país. Buscó desesperadamente algo que fuera halagador para los británicos.

-Por otro lado-declaró al fin-construyen unos hermosos barcos.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa forzada y de paró apretando el brazo de su tío.

-_Spassivo_-murmuró para darle las gracias.

El hizo una mueca.

-_Niet_, no me merezco tu gratitud sobrina. Tendría que haber hecho mas por ti, debería haber matado yo mismo a Hitsugaya antes de que pusiera sus garras sobre ti. ¡Y pensar que la descerebrada de tu madre quería casar a su hija con ese inmundo individuo! He oído hablar de el, de sus apariciones en público disfrazado de mujer, de los días enteros que pasaba fumando opio. En cuanto a todas sus perversidades…

Se calló al oír la exclamación de protesta de Rukia.

-Pero es una tontería hablar de eso ahora. Cuando terminemos con este pequeño paseo, le pediré al grumete que nos traiga té. Y te lo beberás hasta la última gota.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza, tenía unas ganas locas de descansar, pero Kyoraku continuó torturándola durante un buen rato antes de permitirle descansar en un sillón. Ella se dejó caer como una anciana con artritis y el le puso una manta en las rodillas.

-Pequeño pájaro de hielo-le dijo con cariño cogiéndole la mano.

-Papá…-murmuró ella con voz ahogada.

-_Da_, me acuerdo de que el te llamaba así. Para Iván tú eras toda la luz y la belleza del mundo. La oropéndola, el pájaro de hielo, es el símbolo de la felicidad.

Fue a buscar unos objetos y los puso en la estantería al lado de ella.

-Tu madre quería que estas cosas fueran enterradas contigo-dijo ceñudo- Consérvalas en Inglaterra, son retazos de tu pasado que te ayudaran a recordar…

-No.

-Cógelas-insistió el-Algún día te alegraras de tenerlas.

Rukia se volvió de malagana hacia los objetos y la garganta se le cerró cuando descubrió la cruz de filigrana que colgaba de la cadena de oro que su abuela Galina Kuchiki, había llevado durante toda su vida. Era un diamante rodeado de rubíes rojos como la sangre.

A lado de la joya estaba un pequeño icono de la Virgen y el Niño con las aureolas pintadas de oro.

Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas cuando descubrió el último de los tesoros: Un anillo de oro grabado que había pertenecido a su padre. Lo cogió y cerró sus finos dedos alrededor de la joya.

Kyoraku esbozó una sonrisa de compasión al ver la desesperación en su cara.

-Ahora estas segura-murmuró-Y viva. No lo olvides…Eso te ayudará.

Rukia le siguió con la mirada mientras el salía del camarote. Se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios. Era cierto que estaba viva pero ¿segura?

Iba a pasarse el resto de su vida como un animal acorralado, preguntándose sin cesar cuando llegaría el fin. ¿Cuál sería su vida en esas condiciones?

_Estoy viva_-se repitió en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por ahora... les tengo una pequeña pregunta... necesito que me digan quien sera la hija de Lord Kurosaki XD <strong>

**y pues espero que les haya gustado... dejen unos muy lindos reviews para saber si les gusto o no XD (es la primera vez que adapto una historia a Bleach, me parecio que quedaban ellos para esa novela pero la ultima opinion la tienen ustedes) **

**Nos vemos luego**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevo trabajo

**Bueno me tarde mas de los esperado pero los finales han llegado a mi por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo :( Pero por fin pude subir el capitulo y pues espero les guste mucho**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo... sino el ichiruki seria oficial desde el primer capitulo XD**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno<strong>

_Londres, Inglaterra_

Lady Ishida se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

-Tengo que darte una gran noticia Ichigo, hemos encontrado una dama institutriz para Karin. Una maravillosa joven, inteligente y con una educación irreprochable perfecta en todo. Tienes que verlo por ti mismo.

Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, marqués de Kurosaki sonrió con ironía.

-He aquí el motivo por el que he sido invitado hoy. ¡Y yo que creí que era por mi encantadora conversación.

Hacia media hora que estaba bebiendo té hablando de naderías en el salón de los Ishida en Queen´s Square. Uryuu Ishida, su mejor amigo desde que estudiaron juntos en Eton, era un hombre encantador, dotado con un raro talento: siempre veía lo mejor de cada persona, cualidad que no compartía Ichigo. Al saber que su amigo estaba pasando el día en Londres le había invitado a visitarle cuando acabara con sus compromisos.

En cuanto puso los pies en su casa, Ichigo supo que querían pedirle un favor.

-Es perfecta-repitió Orihime-¿No es verdad Uryuu?

Uryuu asintió con entusiasmo.

-Desde luego querida.

-Salió todo tan mal con la anterior institutriz-continuó Orihime-que intenté encontrar una buena sustituta. Sabes lo mucho que quiero a tu hija y lo mucho que ella se acuerda de su madre.

Titubeó un momento.

-¡Oh Dios, no quería recordarte a Senna!

El sombrío rostro de Ichigo continuó imperturbable. Habían pasado varios años desde la muerte de su mujer pero todavía sufría cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Y sería así hasta el último día de su vida.

-Continúa-dijo con tono neutro-Háblame de ese dechado de virtudes.

-Se llama Lucia Shirayuki, aunque ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida en el extranjero, ha elegido vivir en Inglaterra. Vivirá con nosotros hasta que le encontremos un trabajo adecuado. En mi opinión, es lo bastante madura para proporcionar a Karin toda la disciplina que necesita, y al mismo tiempo es lo bastante joven como para ganarse la simpatía de la niña. En cuanto la veas comprenderás que es exactamente lo que necesitas, estoy segura de ello.

-Muy bien.

Ichigo terminó su té, extendió sus largas piernas y dijo:

-Mándame sus referencias, les echaré una ojeada en cuanto tenga tiempo.

-Bien…hay un pequeño problema.

-¿Un pequeño problema?-repitió Ichigo levantando las cejas.

-No tiene ninguna carta de recomendación.

-¿Ninguna?

El cuello de Orihime se tiñó de rosa por encima del encaje.

-Prefiere no hablar de su pasado. Por desgracia no puedo decirte porque pero confía en mi.

Después de un breve silencio Ichigo estalló en carcajadas.

Era un hombre atractivo de unos treinta y cinco años con el pelo naranja y los ojos muy ambar. Sin embargo su rostro era más atractivo por su virilidad que por su belleza, la expresión de su boca era severa y su nariz un poco más grande de lo habitual. Tenía la sonrisa levemente irónica de un hombre que no se toma a si mismo en serio y eran muchos los que intentaban imitar su cínico encanto. Cuando se reía como ahora, la alegría no alcanzaba realmente a sus ojos.

-Ya he oído bastante Orihime. Ciertamente debe ser una excelente institutriz, un tesoro. Así pues que otra familia se aproveche de esta joya.

-Antes de negarte, habla al menos con ella.

-No. Solo me queda Karin y quiero lo mejor para ella.

-Miss Shirayuki es la mejor.

-Solo es una protegida vuestra-objetó Ichigo con ironía.

-Uryuu…

Orihime miró implorante a su marido para que la ayudara.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que la conozcas Kurosaki?-le preguntó a su amigo.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo-respondió Ichigo con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Los Ishida intercambiaron una mirada de contrariedad. Reuniendo todo su valor Orihime hizo un último intento.

-Por el bien de tu hija Ichigo, deberías aceptar conocerla. Karin tiene doce años, está a punto de convertirse en una mujer lo cual es maravilloso y terrible a la vez. Necesita a alguien que la ayude a entenderse a si misma y al mundo que la rodea. Tu sabes que no te recomendaría a nadie que no fuera adecuada para esta situación. Y miss Shirayuki es tan especial…Permite que vaya a buscarla a su habitación. No tardaré te lo prometo. Por favor…

Ichigo se liberó de la mano que ella había puesto sobre su brazo y gruñó:

-Tráela antes de que cambie de idea.

-Eres un encanto.

Orihime salió rápidamente entre un murmullo de seda.

Ishida se sirvió un coñac.

-Gracias-dijo-Es muy amable por tu parte hacerle este favor a mi mujer. De todas formas creo que no te arrepentirás de conocer a miss Shirayuki.

-Acepto verla pero no la contrataré.

-Podrías cambiar de opinión.

-No hay ni la más mínima posibilidad.

Ichigo se levantó y pasó por delante de los muebles sobrecargados de adornos para unirse a su amigo ante la mesa de caoba tallada. Ishida le sirvió una copa y, haciendo girar el líquido ámbar, Ichigo insistió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿De que se trata en realidad Ishida?

-Realmente no lo sé-respondió Ishida un poco incomodo-Miss Shirayuki es una perfecta desconocida para mi. Llegó a nuestra casa hace una semana, sin maletas ni equipaje, y sin un penique que yo sepa. Orihime la acogió con los brazos abiertos pero se niega a decirme nada sobre ella. Yo creo que es una pariente pobre que tiene problemas. Quizá un patron intentó imponerle sus atenciones por ejemplo, no me sorprendería nada. Es joven y muy agradable a la vista.

Uryuu se interrumpió un instante antes de añadir:

-Reza constantemente.

-¡Maravilloso! Eso es exactamente lo que necesito como institutriz de Karin.

Ignorando el sarcasmo Uryuu continuó:

-Hay algo en ella…No puedo explicarlo. Apuesto a que le ha sucedido algo fuera de lo común.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Orihime volvió antes de que Uryuu tuviera tiempo de responder seguida de un ser fantasmagórico vestido de gris.

-Lord Kurosaki ¿puedo presentarle a miss Lucia Shirayuki?

Ichigo respondió a la reverencia de esta con un simple gesto de la cabeza, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla sentirse cómoda, de modo que era mejor que lo entendiera cuanto antes, nadie la emplearía sin una carta de recomendación.

-Miss Shirayuki, me gustaría que quedara claro…

Dos ojos de gato se elevaron hacia el. Eran de un azul violeta bastante pálido, como la luz que traspasa un cristal con hielo, rodeados de largas pestañas negras. Ichigo perdió el hilo de su discurso y ella esperó a que el terminara de mirarla fijamente como si estuviera acostumbrada a provocar esa curiosidad.

"Agradable de mirar" quedaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ella era de una belleza deslumbrante. El severo moño que llevaba en la parte baja de la nuca habría afeado a cualquier mujer, pero en ella este peinado resaltaba un rostro de una extremada delicadeza, con las cejas rectas y una boca sensual y amarga a la vez. Ningún hombre podía contemplar esos rasgos sin sentirse profundamente afectado.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por concederme un poco de su tiempo milord-dijo.

Ichigo recuperó el sentido e hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano con la que sujetaba la copa medio vacía.

-Nunca me voy sin terminar mi coñac.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Orihime fruncía el ceño, sorprendida por su grosería. Miss Shirayuki no se inmutó, se mantuvo estirada con la barbilla bajada en una actitud de respeto. Sin embargo había una cierta tensión en el salón como cuando dos gatos se observan mutuamente.

Ichigo bebió un trago de coñac.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó.

-Veintidós milord.

-¿De verdad?

Ichigo parecía escéptico pero tuvo el buen gusto de no insistir.

-¿Y se cree usted capacitada para educar a mi hija?

-Tengo sólidos conocimientos de literatura, historia, matemáticas y no hay nada que no conozca sobre los buenos modales indispensables para una joven de buena familia.

-¿Música?

-Toco el piano.

-¿Idiomas?

-El francés y un poco de alemán.

Ichigo dejó que se hiciera el silencio mientras pensaba en el ligero acento de la joven.

-Y el ruso-concluyó.

Una luz de sorpresa brilló en los ojos de ella.

-Y el ruso-confesó-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado milord?

-Ha debido vivir allí mucho tiempo, su acento inglés no es perfecto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza como una princesa respondiendo a un maleducado y Ichigo no pudo dejar de sentirse impresionado por su actitud. Sus preguntas no la habían desconcertado y tuvo que reconocer de mala gana que su hija, con su indomable cabellera anaranjada y sus ademanes de chico, necesitaría algunas lecciones de comportamiento.

-¿Ha trabajado alguna vez como institutriz?

-No milord.

-Entonces no tiene ninguna experiencia con niños.

-Cierto. Sin embargo su hija ya no es una niña propiamente dicha. Según creo tiene trece años.

-Doce.

-Una edad delicada-comentó ella-Ni una niña ni una joven…

-Es particularmente difícil para Karin. Su madre murió hace mucho tiempo y nadie ha sabido enseñarle como debe comportarse una joven de su condición. Este año ha desarrollado lo que los médicos llaman una enfermedad nerviosa. Necesita una presencia maternal adulta para ayudarla.

Ichigo había hecho hincapié en las palabras "maternal" y "adulta" que no se correspondían en absoluto a la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a el -¿Una enfermedad nerviosa?-repitió ella suavemente.

Ichigo no estaba interesado en perder más tiempo con ella. No tenía intenciones de hablar de la salud de su hija con una extraña y sin embargo, al encontrarse con su mirada se sintió obligado en cierta forma a continuar, como si las palabras salieran de su boca por voluntad propia.

-A menudo llora, y a veces se muestra caprichosa. Mide aproximadamente una cabeza más que usted y se desespera por ello ya que todavía no ha terminado de crecer. Últimamente es imposible hablar con ella, dice que yo no entendería lo que siente si intentar explicármelo, y sin embargo Dios sabe…

Se interrumpió asombrado por haber revelado tanto. Eso no era normal en el.

La joven lleno enseguida el silencio.

-A mi modo de ver, llamar a eso "una enfermedad nerviosa" es absurdo milord.

-¿Y usted que sabe?

-Cuando yo era joven viví algo similar y mis primas también. Es algo normal a la edad de Karin.

Su tono calmado le impresionó. Además Ichigo deseaba desesperadamente creerla. Desde hacia meses venia oyendo las siniestras y misteriosas advertencias de los médicos que prescribían unos vigorizantes que Karin se negaba a tomar y regímenes que se negaba a seguir. Peor aún, tuvo que soportar los reproches de su madre y de sus amigas por no haberse vuelto a casar.

"Has fallado en tus responsabilidades con Karin, decía la duquesa, todas as niñas necesitan una madre. Va a volverse tan insoportable que ningún hombre la querrá, se quedara solterona solo porque tu no has querido tener otra mujer después de Senna".

-Estoy encantado de oírla decir que los problemas de Karin no son serios –dijo bruscamente-sin embargo…

-No he dicho que no fueran serios milord, he dicho que eran normales.

Ella había traspasado la frontera que separa al amo del criado al hablarle a Ichigo como si fueran iguales. El frunció el ceño preguntándose si esa insolencia era inconsciente o deliberada.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de la presencia de los Ishida cuando vio que Orihime tocaba nerviosa los cojines del sofá. Uryuu por su parte parecía estar observando algo apasionante por la ventana. Ichigo miró de nuevo a miss Shirayuki. Hacia años que nadie le superaba en la habilidad para mirar fijamente a la gente y esperaba hacer que se ruborizase o que rompiera a llorar. Pero ella le miraba con sus claros ojos incisivos y nada asustada.

Por fin la mirada de ella se posó en su brazo. Ichigo estaba ya acostumbrado, algunos lo miraban con asombro y otros con asco. Tenía tres dedos artificiales en la mano izquierda, se los habían tenido que amputar nueve años antes para evitar la gangrena y solo su cabezonería había impedido que se sumiera en la ira y la desesperación. Al final se habia acostumbrado.

Observó a miss Shirayuki esperando ver su disgusto pero ella solo dio muestras de un ligero interés que le sorprendió. ¡Nadie se atrevía a mirarle así! ¡Nadie!

-Milord, he decidido-dijo ella con voz grave-aceptar el puesto. Voy a buscar mis cosas.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con un murmullo de enaguas almidonadas. Orihime miró radiante a Ichigo antes de precipitarse a seguir a su protegida.

El miró fijamente la puerta boquiabierto antes de mirar a Uryuu con incredulidad.

-Ella ha decidido aceptar el puesto…

-Felicidades-arriesgó Ishida.

Ichigo sonrió amenazadoramente.

-¡Llámala!

Uryuu se enfurruñó.

-Espera Kurosaki. Sé lo que vas a hacer. Vas a destruir a miss Shirayuki y yo me voy a encontrar con una mujer llorando entre los brazos. Debes acoger a esa joven en tu casa unas semanas, hasta que yo pueda encontrarle otro trabajo. Te pido como prueba de amistad que…

-No soy un estúpido Ishida. Dime la verdad ¿Quién es y porque tengo que librarte de ella?

Uryuu se paseaba arriba y abajo de la estancia en un estado de agitación desacostumbrado en el.

-Es…Digamos que está en una difícil situación, cuanto mas tiempo se quede aquí, mas peligro corre. Esperaba que te la llevaras hoy mismo para que estuviera segura en tu casa de campo.

-De modo que se esta escondiendo pero ¿de que?

-Eso es exactamente lo que no te puedo decir.

-¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

-Eso no tiene importancia. Te lo ruego no me hagas preguntas.

-_¿Qué no te haga preguntas! _¿Y quieres que le confíe a mi hija?

-No hay ningún peligro-se apresuró a responder Uryuu-Por Dios, sabes lo mucho que Orihime y yo queremos a tu hija ¿Cómo puedes creer que le haríamos correr algún riesgo?

-Confieso que en este momento ya no sé que pensar.

-Solo unas semanas-suplicó Uryuu-El tiempo que tarde en encontrarle otro lugar. Miss Shirayuki reúne realmente todas las características necesarias para ser una perfecta institutriz. No solo no molestará a Karin sino que además puede ser una influencia benéfica. Siempre he podido contar contigo Ichigo, y ahora te pido que me ayudes.

Ichigo iba a negarse cuando recordó la extraña mirada de miss Shirayuki. Ella tenía problemas y sin embargo había decidido confiar en el ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Un esposa fugada? ¿Una refugiada política? Ichigo odiaba los misterios, tenía la legendaria obsesión de los ingleses por clasificarlo todo, dando un sentido a las cosas. Para el nada era mas exasperante que una pregunta sin respuesta.

-¡Maldición-gruñó entre dientes antes de dirigir un breve gesto con la cabeza a su amigo-Un mes y ni un solo día mas. Después me libras de ella.

-Gracias.

-Es un favor lo que te estoy haciendo Uryuu-dijo-No lo olvides.

Ishida esbozó una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-De todos modos no dejaras de recordármelo…

* * *

><p><strong>No se son tan lindos XD la razon por la que escogi el nombre falso de Rukia asi fue el significado de su nombre: Luz por lo que le puse Lucia... el apellido fue de Sode no Shirayuki XD hahahaha<strong>

**La hija de Ichigo al final fue Karin puesto que al recordar la actitud de la hija me recordo mas a Karin... siempre ignorando lo que deben hacer las señoritas XP **

**Y bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer :)**

**Nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Futuro incierto

**Hola, hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, mas largo porque no podre subir por un tiempo gracias a la entrega de finales ufff hahahha**

**espero les guste y ahora tambien conoceremos mas de la historia de Rukia y un poco de Ichigo**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, tampoco Angel de Medianoche sino a su autora Lisa Kleypas :)**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Rukia contemplaba el paisaje mientras el carruaje atravesaba la tranquila campiña inglesa. Recordó su país natal con sus kilómetros de campos sin cultivar y su brumoso cielo de color azul grisáceo. ¡Que diferencia! Inglaterra le parecía asombrosamente pequeña para ser una potencia económica y militar tan grande.<p>

Aparte de la capital que estaba superpoblada todo allí eran barreras blancas, setos y verdes praderas. La gente con la que se cruzaban en el camino parecía más contenta que los campesinos rusos, estaban vestidos con ropa mas nueva, sus pesadas carretas y los animales estaban bien cuidados, las aldeas, con sus granjas de madera y sus casitas con el techo de paja, eran pequeñas pero estaban limpias. Sin embargo no veía edificios de baños como en los pueblos de Rusia. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Donde se lavaban?

No había bosques de abedules y la tierra era marrón en vez de negra.

Rukia buscó en vano con la vista algún campanario. Rusia estaba repleta de iglesias, incluso en los lugares mas aislados, las grandes cúpulas de oro que se elevaban por encima de las blancas torres, brillaban en el horizonte como cirios para señalar el camino correcto a las almas perdidas. Por otra parte, los rusos amaban el sonido de las campanas y sus llamadas a la oración. Ella iba a echar de menos su alegre cacofonía cuando sonaban. A los ingleses no debía gustarles esa música. Cuando Rukia pensaba en su país, se le encogía el corazón. Le parecía que hacia una eternidad que había aparecido en casa de su prima Orihime.

Agotada, lo único que pudo murmurar fue _Zdrasvouity_, buenos días, antes de caer medio desvanecida en los brazos de su pariente.

Una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa, Orihime la acogió calurosamente; era evidente que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. En la familia eslava tradicional se tenía un gran espíritu de clan, aunque Orihime se hubiera educado en Inglaterra desde niña, seguía siendo rusa en el fondo de su alma.

-Nadie sabe que estoy viva-le explicó Rukia-Pero si alguien descubre lo que sucedió, adivinaría enseguida que he buscado refugio en tu familia. No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo con vosotros, tengo que desaparecer.

Orihime no necesitó preguntar quien era ese "alguien". Las autoridades, desbordadas por las incesantes revueltas y las intrigas políticas no iban muy lejos en su búsqueda para hacer justicia. Pero si los familiares de Kira llegaban a sospechar que Rukia había huido, no descansarían hasta encontrarla. Los Hitsugaya eran poderosos y el hermano pequeño de Kira, Toshiro, era famoso por su sed de venganza.

-Vamos a conseguirte un puesto de institutriz-dijo Orihime-Nadie se fija en una institutriz, ni siquiera los otros criados. Es un trabajo terriblemente solitario. En realidad, uno de nuestros amigos podría contratarte. Se trata de un viudo, padre de una adolescente.

Ahora que había conocido a lord Kurosaki, no sabía que pensar. Normalmente no le costaba conocer el carácter de una persona pero ahora estaba un poco desconcertada. En San Petersburgo nadie se parecía a el, ni los oficiales de la corte con sus largas barbas, ni los guardias imbuidos de su propia importancia, ni los lánguidos aristócratas jóvenes que frecuentaba habitualmente. Ninguno de ellos era tan…occidental.

Rukia notaba en el una fuerza extraordinaria bajo su apariencia fría y despreocupada. Lord Kurosaki podía volverse peligroso para obtener lo que deseaba. Hubiera preferido no tener nada que ver con el, pero ya no podía darse el lujo de escoger.

El se tensó cuando ella le miró los dedos artificiales, sin embargo a ella no la sorprendieron, al contrario, sin ese defecto el hubiera parecido menos humano. Rukia había comprendido entonces que Kurosaki prefería inspirar miedo antes que compasión. Debía costarle un gran esfuerzo esconder cualquier indicio de vulnerabilidad. Y mucho orgullo.

Durante todo el trayecto lord Kurosaki no se molestó en esconder sus dedos de metal que descansaban sobre su muslo. Rukia se dijo que lo hacía deliberadamente para ver si la ponía nerviosa y por otra parte lo estaba pero su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con el defecto de su patrón. Simplemente, nunca antes había estado a solas con un hombre.

Pero ahora ya no era una rica heredera destinada a casarse con un príncipe y a reinar en palacios y ejércitos de criados. Ahora era una _criada _y el hombre sentado frente a ella era su _amo._

Estaba acostumbrada a viajar en las carrozas de su familia con los asientos recubiertos de visón y empuñaduras de oro con el habitáculo decorado por artistas franceses. Este coche, a pesar de ser lujoso, no podía compararse ni de lejos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Con una pequeña mueca interior, Rukia se dio cuenta de que nunca se había preparado ella misma su baño ni lavado su ropa interior. Su único talento con las manos era la costura, desde que era muy pequeña siempre llevaba consigo una pequeña cesta llena de agujas, tijeras e hilos de colores ya que su madre se negaba a ver a un niño ocioso.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Nunca más debía pensar en el pasado y mala suerte si había perdido sus privilegios. La riqueza no significaba nada, la inmensa fortuna de los Kuchiki no había impedido que su padre muriera ni la había consolado a ella cuando se sentía sola. La joven no temía la pobreza ni el hambre. Aceptaría sin protestar lo que le reservara el destino que Dios le tenía reservado.

* * *

><p>Ichigo observaba intrigado a la joven con sus atentos ojos ambar. Los pliegues de su vestido estaban perfectamente colocados y estaba sentada muy derecha en el asiento de cuero sin mover un solo músculo, como si estuviera posando para un cuadro.<p>

-¿Le gustaría saber cual será su sueldo?-le preguntó de repente.

Ella se miró las manos cruzadas.

-Estoy segura de que será suficiente milord.

-Cinco libras al mes me parece una cantidad justa.

Ichigo se sintió contrariado por el simple gesto que hizo ella con la cabeza. El le estaba ofreciendo más de lo normal, y esperaba una muestra de agradecimiento por su generosidad, pero no hubo nada de eso.

No creía que a Karin le fuera a gustar esa institutriz ¿Cómo una criatura de otro mundo podía tener el menor punto en común con la tunante de su hija? Miss Shirayuki parecía perdida en un universo interior que le gustaba mucho más que la realidad.

-Si no me satisface por completo, miss Shirayuki-continuó severo-le daré tiempo para encontrar un nuevo empleo.

-No será necesario.

El resopló contrariado ante tal seguridad.

-Es usted muy joven, algún día se dará cuenta de que la vida nos reserva muchas sorpresas.

Ella esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-Ya lo he descubierto milord, creo que los ingleses lo llaman "la fuerza del destino".

-¿Y es "la fuerza del destino" lo que la llevó hasta la casa de los Ishida?

-Si milord.

-¿Cuánto hace que los conoce?

La sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Esas preguntas son indispensables milord?

Ichigo se hundió más en el asiento y cruzó los brazos.

-Aunque no le gusten demasiado las preguntas, miss Shirayuki, resulta que he accedido a confiarle a mi hija.

Ella frunció el ceño como si estuviera intentando resolver un enigma.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber de mi milord?

-¿Es usted pariente de Orihime?

-Una prima lejana.

-¿Rusa de nacimiento?

Ella cerró los ojos como si no le hubiera oído. Al fin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Casada?

Ella no levantó los párpados.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-Quiero saber si tengo que esperar a ver un buen día a un marido furioso delante de mi puerta.

-No existe ningún marido-respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué? Aunque no tenga dinero su rostro es lo bastante atractivo para provocar algunas proposiciones interesantes.

-Prefiero seguir sola.

El sonrió apenado.

-Yo también, pero usted es demasiado joven para resignarse a una vida de soledad.

-Tengo veintidós años milord.

-Bobadas-dijo el suavemente-Tiene usted apenas unos años mas que Karin.

Ella le miró por fin con una expresión severa en su hermoso rostro.

-Los años no son importantes en realidad ¿no es cierto? Algunas personas no son más sabias a los sesenta años que a los dieciséis. Hay niños que lo han aprendido por experiencia y saben mucho más que los adultos que los rodean. La madurez no es fácil de medir.

Ichigo apartó la vista preguntándose que le habría pasado a ella y porque estaría sola. Tenía que haber habido alguien, un padre, un hermano, un tutor, que se ocuparan de ella. ¿Por qué estaba sin ninguna protección?

Se pasó los dedos por la manga izquierda para sentir las correas de cuero que sujetaban sus dedos artificiales. Esa misteriosa mujer le inquietaba. Maldijo a Uryuu Ishida en silencio. Un mes. ¡Un condenado mes entero!

Rukia se absorbió en la contemplación del paisaje mientras llegaban a las afueras de Karakura.

Karakura, en otra época aldea del estado, se había convertido en una verdadera ciudad pequeña que poseía el mercado más importante del condado. Estaba rodeado de praderas y de riachuelos y los magnifico edificios que albergaban el mercado de trigo, el molino y la escuela, habían sido ideados por el abuelo de Ichigo. La iglesia era una construcción austera con enormes vidrieras que dominaba el centro del pueblo.

En lo alto de una colina se recortaba la impresionante silueta de una mansión dominando los campos en kilómetros a la redonda. Miss Shirayuki lanzó a Ichigo una mirada interrogante.

-Eso es Karakura Hall-dijo el- Karin y yo somos los únicos Kurosaki que viven allí. Mi hermana se casó con un escocés y vive con el en Selkirk. El vehículo recorrió el serpenteante camino antes de franquear una puerta que había en la muralla que antiguamente protegía la fortaleza normanda sobre cuyas ruinas se había levantado el castillo actual. Solo la parte central databa del siglo XVI. Con sus incontables torres y puntas, estaba considerada como una de las mas pintorescas de Inglaterra y los estudiantes de arte iban a menudo para dibujar su original arquitectura.

La entrada delante de la cual se detuvo el coche tenía en la fachada un escudo con las armas de la familia. Después de que un lacayo con librea negra la ayudara a bajar, Rukia levantó los ojos hacia el escudo, este representaba un águila que sujetaba una rosa entre sus garras.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien le toco el codo. Lord Kurosaki estaba a contraluz con el rostro en la sombra.

-Entre-le dijo haciéndole una seña para que le precediera.

Un anciano mayordomo con una larga barbilla y con poco pelo en la cabeza estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Lord Kurosaki anunció:

- Esta es miss Shirayuki, la nueva institutriz, Tessai.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver que la nombraba a ella en primer lugar pero luego recordó que ya no era una dama sino una criada de bajo rango y los inferiores siempre eran presentados a sus superiores.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, le hizo una breve reverencia a Tessai.

Entraron en un magnífico vestíbulo cuyo centro estaba ocupado por una mesa octogonal y donde la luz entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales.

Rukia se distrajo de su contemplación al oír un grito de alegría.

-¡Papá!

Una alta y desgarbada niña con una abundante cabellera anaranjada entró corriendo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver a Karin corriendo detrás de un perro gordo, un mestizo de raza indeterminada que ella había comprado unos meses antes a un vendedor ambulante. Nadie en Karakura Hall, ni siquiera aquellos a quienes les gustaban los animales, apreciaban demasiado a ese animal de pelo hirsuto gris y marrón. Tenía unos ojos pequeños, un enorme hocico y unas inmensas orejas que le colgaban y que le habían dado a Karin la idea de llamarle Ogichi. Su apetito solo era igualado por su obstinado rechazo a cualquier tipo de adiestramiento.

En cuanto vio a Ichigo, Ogichi se le tiró encima dando sonoros ladridos de alegría. Luego se dio cuenta de que había una presencia extraña y empezó a gruñir enseñando los dientes. Karin le cogió por el collar y le ordenó quedarse quieto mientras el gemía para soltarse.

-¡Para Ogichi! ¡Tranquilízate tonto! Pórtate bien.

Ichigo interrumpió esa diatriba con su grave voz.

-Karin te había prohibido que metieras a ese perro en casa.

Mientras hablaba se había puesto delante de miss Shirayuki a la cual el perro parecía que quería comerse de un bocado.

-No es malo-protestó Karin luchando para mantenerlo quieto-Solo es ruidoso, nada mas.

Ichigo estaba a punto de sacar al perro fuera cuando notó que miss Shirayuki ya no estaba detrás de el. Se estaba acercando al animal con los ojos entrecerrados y le hablaba en ruso con voz suave y gutural. Ichigo no entendió ni una sola palabra pero sintió que le recorría un escalofrío.

Ogichi tuvo que notar lo mismo ya que se tranquilizó y se limitó a mirar a la recién llegada con sus pequeños ojos. De repente se dejó caer sobre el vientre y se arrastró hacia ella. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta a la vez que golpeaba el suelo enérgicamente con la cola. Miss Shirayuki se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza, entonces Ogichi rodó sobre su espalda extasiado y permaneció echado a los pies de ella cuando ella se enderezó.

Ichigo le ordenó a un lacayo que sacara al perro, Ogichi obedeció de mala gana con la cabeza tan baja que su lengua y sus orejas prácticamente se arrastraban por el suelo.

Karin fue la primera en recobrarse.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?

Los ojos violeta azulado de miss Shirayuki se detuvieron en la niña y sonrió.

-Le he recordado las buenas costumbres.

Desconfiada, Karin se volvió hacia su padre.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu institutriz.

Karin se quedó boquiabierta.

-Mi _¿qué? _Pero papá no me habías dicho…

-Yo también lo ignoraba-cortó el con ironía.

Rukia seguía observando a la hija de Kurosaki. Delgada y un poco patosa, estaba a punto de entrar en la adolescencia. Con su pelo rizado de un rojo anaranjado, era imposible que pasara desapercibida. Sin duda era la diana de burlas despiadadas por parte de sus amigos, se dijo. Solo el pelo hubiera sido suficiente, pero es que además era muy alta. Quizá un día llegara a medir un metro ochenta; se mantenía encorvada en un esfuerzo para parecer mas baja, sin embargo la falda le quedaba corta. Había heredado los hermosos ojos azules color ambar de su padre pero sus pestañas eran color cobre y su rostro estaba lleno de pecas.

Una mujer alta con el pelo negro y aspecto altivo, se acercó a ellos llevando en la cintura un enorme llavero símbolo de su autoridad sobre los sirvientes.

-Mrs Unohana-declaró -esta es miss Shirayuki, la nueva institutriz de Karin.

Las cejas del ama de llaves se unieron en una sola.

-Realmente…Hay que preparar una habitación. Supongo que la misma de siempre ¿no?

Por su tono se adivinaba que esta institutriz no duraría mucho más que las anteriores.

-Lo que a usted le parezca Mrs Unohana.

Kurosaki depositó un rápido beso en la cabeza de su hija.

-Tengo trabajo-murmuró-Nos veremos en la cena.

Karin asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Rukia.

-Voy a encargarme de su habitación-dijo el ama de llaves-¿Quiere una taza de té miss Shirayuki?

Rukia se moría de ganas, el día había sido largo y realmente todavía no había recuperado las fuerzas desde que llegó a Inglaterra, pero a pesar de todo dijo que no. Por el momento lo importante era dedicar toda su atención a su alumna.

-Preferiría conocer la casa. ¿Quieres acompañarme Karin?

-Si, miss Shirayuki-respondió educadamente la pequeña-¿Qué le gustaría ver? Hay cuarenta dormitorios y otros tantos salones. También hay galerías, patios, la capilla…Haría falta un día entero para enseñárselo todo.

-Por el momento nos contentaremos con lo que a ti te parezca más importante.

-Bien miss Shirayuki.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo Rukia admiró el magnifico castillo, tan diferente de la mansión victoriana de los Ishida. Karakura Hall estaba decorado con blancas molduras y mármol de color pálido, las habitaciones tenían los techos altos y tenían mucha luz debido a las grandes ventanas; la mayor parte del mobiliario era francés como el que Rukia estaba acostumbrada a ver en San Petersburgo.

Al principio Karin no habló mucho, limitándose a lanzar frecuentes ojeadas a su acompañante. Pero cuando salieron del salón de música para atravesar una larga galería llena de obras de arte, la curiosidad pudo con ella.

-¿Cómo la encontró papá?-preguntó-No me dijo en ningún momento que fuera a traer hoy una institutriz.

Rukia se había detenido delante de un cuadro de Boucher, una de las numerosas obras modernas de la galería, todas ellas de excelente gusto.

Dirigió su atención a la adolescente.

-Estaba pasando unos días en casa de unos amigos, los Ishida, me recomendaron muy amablemente a tu padre.

-A mi no me gustaba la anterior institutriz, era demasiado severa y nunca quería hablar de cosas interesantes. Solo libros, siempre libros…

-Pero los libros son cosas interesantes.

-A mi no me lo parecen.

Prosiguieron lentamente su camino a lo largo de la galería. Ahora Karin miraba a Rukia sin disimulo.

-Ninguna de mis amigas tiene una institutriz como usted.

-¿No?

-Usted es joven y habla de una forma rara, además es muy bonita.

-Tu también-dijo suavemente Rukia.

Karin hizo una cómica mueca.

-¿Yo? Yo soy una gigante con el pelo de zanahoria.

Rukia sonrió.

-Yo siempre quise ser alta para que me confundieran con una reina cada vez que entrara en algún sitio. Solo la mujeres altas como tú son realmente elegantes.

La niña enrojeció.

-Nadie me había dicho nunca eso…

-En cuanto a tu pelo, es encantador-continuó Rukia-¿Sabes que Cleopatra y sus damas se teñían el pelo de naranja con henna? ¡Es maravilloso tener ese color de forma natural!

Karin parecía escéptica.

La siguiente galería estaba cerrada con unas puertas acristaladas de dejaban ver una lujosa sala de baile decorada en blanco y oro.

-¿Va a enseñarme a comportarme como una dama?-preguntó de pronto Karin.

Rukia sonrió, Karin, al igual que su padre, tenía la costumbre de hacer preguntas a quemarropa.

-Me dieron a entender que necesitabas algunos consejos al respecto reconoció.

-Realmente no veo porque es necesario ser una dama a toda costa. Todas esas condenadas reglas y ademanes, ¡nunca lo conseguiré!

Hizo otra mueca.

Rukia se prohibió a si misma reír, sin embargo era la primera vez desde hacia un mes que algo despertaba su sentido del humor.

-No es difícil, hay que tomárselo como un juego y entonces estoy segura de que lo harás perfectamente.

-Nunca hago nada bien cuando no veo una razón para hacerlo. ¿Qué importancia puede tener que no utilice el tenedor adecuado si me alimento igual?

-¿Quieres la respuesta filosófica o la práctica?

-Las dos.

-La mayoría de la gente está convencida que sin etiqueta se vendría abajo toda la civilización. Primero desaparecerían las buenas costumbres, luego la moral y al final llegaría la catástrofe como les sucedió a los romanos en su decadencia. Más importante aún: si cometes una equivocación en público, tú misma te sentirás molesta al igual que tu padre y eso te impedirá atraer la atención de los jóvenes caballeros.

-¡Oh!

Era evidente que Rukia había conseguido despertar el interés de Karin.

-¿Los romanos eran realmente decadentes? Yo creía que se limitaban a guerrear y construir calzadas y hacer largos discursos profundamente aburridos.

-¡Terriblemente decadentes!-declaró Rukia-Si quieres mañana leeremos algo de su historia.

-De acuerdo.

Karin le dedico a su nueva institutriz una gran sonrisa.

-Venga a la cocina, me gustaría que conociera a la cocinera, Mrs Hikifune.

Es la persona que mas me gusta de la casa después de papá.

Atravesaron una despensa llena a rebosar de conservas y el lugar donde se hacían los pasteles, amueblada con mesas de mármol y llena de toda clase de utensilios. Karin cogió a Rukia por el brazo y pasaron por delante de varias criadas curiosas.

-Es mi institutriz, se llama miss Shirayuki-anunció la niña sin detenerse.

La inmensa cocina estaba llena de sirvientes atareados con la preparación de la cena. En el centro había una larga mesa de madera encima de la cual había cazos, cazuelas y moldes de cobre. A su lado estaba una mujer bajita, pertrechada con un gran cuchillo enseñando a una de las criadas el modo adecuado de cortar las zanahorias.

-Esta es miss Shirayuki, Mrs Hikifune-voceó Karin sentándose en un taburete-Es mi nueva institutriz.

-¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos!-exclamó la cocinera-Ya era hora de ver caras nuevas por aquí. Y es muy guapa. Pero mírala…esta tan delgada como el mango de una escoba.

Cogió una bandeja de pasteles y quitó el paño que los cubría.

-Pruebe estas tartas de manzana, corderito mío, y dígame si el relleno está demasiado espeso.

Rukia entendió el afecto que Karin sentía por la jovial Mrs Hikifune con sus mejillas rojas como manzanas, sus brillantes ojos y su calidez maternal.

-Vamos-insistió la buena mujer.

Rukia cogió una, imitada por Karin que escogió la más grande y la mordió con ganas.

-¡Deliciosa!-exclamó con la boca llena.

Sonrió al ver la mirada de reprobación de Rukia.

-¡Oh! Lo sé, no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Pero yo consigo hacerlo sin que se vea la comida.

Escondió el mordisco de tarta en la mejilla.

-¿Lo ve?

Rukia iba a contestar que de todas maneras no estaba bien cuando vio que Karin le guiñaba un ojo a Mrs Hikifune y no puedo evitar reír.

-Me temo Karin, que a pesar de tus esfuerzos un día acabarás salpicando de migas a un invitado importante.

La sonrisa de Karin se hizo mas ancha.

-¡Eso es! La próxima vez que lady Dokugamine venga de visita, le llenaré la cara de migas. Así nos libraremos de ella para siempre. ¿Se imagina la cara de papá?

Al ver el desconcierto de Rukia le explicó:

-Lady Dokugamine es una de las mujeres que querrían casarse con papá.

-¿Una de ella? ¿Cuántas hay?

-¡Demasiadas! Cuando damos alguna fiesta las oigo hablar. ¡No puede imaginarse las cosas que dicen! Por lo general no entiendo la mitad pero…

-¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamó Mrs Hikifune-Sabe muy bien que no debe escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

-¡Es _mi _padre! Tengo derecho a saber quien planea atraparle. Y lady Dokugamine esta muy decidida. Antes de que me de cuenta estarán casados y me mandaran a un internado.

Mrs Hikifune bufó.

-Si su padre tuviera intenciones de casarse hace mucho tiempo que lo habría hecho. Nunca ha existido pare el otra persona aparte de su madre y dudo que eso cambie.

Karin frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Me gustaría acordarme mejor de ella. ¿Le gustaría ver su retrato miss Shirayuki? Esta en uno de los saloncitos donde acostumbraba a tomar el té, en el primer piso.

-Me encantaría-dijo Rukia dando un mordisco a su pastel aunque no tuviera hambre.

-Se encontrará bien aquí-la informó la cocinera-Lord Kurosaki es generoso con sus sirvientes y la comida no está racionada. Tenemos toda la mantequilla que queremos y jamón todos los domingos, así como jabón, huevos y velas de buena calidad para nuestro uso personal. Cuando vienen visitas al castillo nos enteramos de algunas cosas por sus criados, algunos no han comido huevos en toda su vida. Ha tenido suerte de que lord Kurosaki la contratara, pero estoy segura de que usted ya lo sabe.

Rukia asintió distraída, se estaba preguntando como habrían sido tratados sus propios sirvientes en Rusia y se sintió de pronto terriblemente culpable.

Nunca se había preocupado por saber si estaban bien alimentados y si tenían suficiente para saciar el hambre. Su madre desde luego era generosa pero... quizá pensaba demasiado en ella misma y en su comodidad para preocuparse de los demás, y ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a pedir algo.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que Mrs Hikifune y Karin la miraba con extrañeza.

-Le tiembla la mano-declaró Karin-¿No se encuentra bien miss Shirayuki?

-Y además está usted muy pálida-añadió la cocinera preocupada.

Rukia dejó su pastel.

-Estoy un poco cansada-confesó.

-Estoy segura de que su habitación está preparada-dijo Karin-La acompañaré. Terminaremos la visita mañana.

La cocinera envolvió el resto del pastel en una servilleta y se lo dio a Rukia.

-Coja esto, corderito. Luego le haré llevar una bandeja.

-Es muy amable de su parte-respondió Rukia con una sonrisa-Muchas gracias Mrs Hikifune.

La cocinera las siguió con los ojos mientras abandonaban la cocina, en cuanto la puerta se cerró todas las criadas se pusieron a parlotear al mismo tiempo.

-¿Habéis visto sus ojos? Parecen los de un gato.

-¡Está tan delgada! La ropa le cuelga por todos lados.

-¡Y su forma de hablar! Algunas palabras no se entienden.

-Me gustaría tener ese acento-dijo una de ellas soñadora-Es muy bonito.

Mrs Hikifune les aconsejó riendo que continuaran con su trabajo.

-Ya hablareis mas tarde. Hanna, termina con las zanahorias. Y tu Polly sobretodo no dejes de darle vueltas a la salsa, sino acabará llena de grumos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo y Karin estaban sentados a la gran mesa cubierta con un mantel de damasco. El fuego ardía en la chimenea iluminando los tapices flamencos y las esculturas de mármol que había en las paredes.

Un lacayo llenó de agua la copa de Karin mientras Ichigo bebía vino francés. El mayordomo quitó la campana que cubría las bandejas y sirvió un oloroso potaje de trufas en los platos de sopa de fina porcelana.

Ichigo sonrió a su hija.

-Siempre me preocupo cuando tienes ese aspecto satisfecho Karin. Espero que no estés maquinando alguna travesura para fastidiar a tu nueva institutriz como hiciste con la anterior.

-¡Oh, desde luego que no! Es mucho mejor que miss Soi Fong.

-Por Dios-dijo el relajado-supongo que cualquiera sería mejor que miss Soi Fong.

Karin empezó a reírse.

-Es cierto. Pero realmente miss Shirayuki me gusta mucho.

Ichigo levantó las cejas.

-¿No te parece demasiado seria?

-No. Estoy segura de que en su interior esta deseando reírse.

Ichigo volvió a ver el grave rostro de miss Shirayuki.

-Esa no es la impresión que me ha dado-murmuró.

-Miss Shirayuki va a enseñarme etiqueta, buenos modales y todo eso. Dice que no tendremos que pasarnos todo el día en la sala de clases. Que aprenderé lo mismo si nos llevamos los libros para leerlos fuera bajo los arbustos. Mañana empezaremos con la Roma antigua y después solo hablaremos francés hasta la hora de la cena. Prefiero avisarte papá, de que si me diriges la palabra antes de las cuatro de la tarde me veré _obligada _a hablarte en un idioma que no conoces.

El la miró con burla.

-Yo hablo francés.

-Tu _hablabas _francés-contestó ella triunfante-Miss Shirayuki dice que si no se practica un idioma se olvida muy rápidamente.

Ichigo dejó la cuchara preguntándose a que estaba jugando la institutriz.

Quizá intentaba ganarse la amistad de Emma para, llegado el momento, utilizar a su hija como un arma contra el. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Lucia Shirayuki haría mejor cuidando lo que hacia o el haría que se arrepintiera del día que había nacido…Solo un mes, se recordó a si mismo intentando dominar su mal humor.

-No te encariñes demasiado a miss Shirayuki Karin, a lo mejor no se queda mucho tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas, a lo mejor no resulta ser una buena profesora, o a lo mejor decide coger otro empleo.

-No lo olvides, eso es todo-concluyó.

-Pero si yo quiero que se quede se quedará-insistió Karin.

Ichigo se terminó el potaje sin responder. Luego cambió de tema y le habló a su hija sobre un purasangre que quería comprar. Karin por su parte evitó cuidadosamente cualquier otra alusión a su nueva institutriz.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia daba vueltas por su habitación situada en el segundo piso y provista de una encantadora ventana oval orientada al este. Estaba feliz ante la idea de que los rayos del sol la despertaran cada mañana. La estrecha cama tenía sábanas limpias y una simple colcha de patchwortk. En un rincón de la habitación había un lavabo de caoba con la palangana de porcelana con flores. Cerca de la ventana había una mesa y una silla y en la pared opuesta un armario con un espejo oval. La habitación era pequeña pero estaba limpia y proporcionaba intimidad.

Habían dejado su maleta encima de la cama y sacó de ella el cepillo del pelo y los jabones con olor a rosas que le había dado Orihime. También gracias a su prima tenia dos vestidos, el gris que llevaba en ese momento y uno negro que colgó en el armario. La cruz de su abuela estaba escondida bajo su ropa interior y no se separaba de ella, también había escondido el anillo de su padre dentro de un pañuelo anudado dentro de su manopla de baño.

Por último llevó la silla hasta un rincón del dormitorio donde podría verla desde su cama y depositó allí el icono apoyándolo en el respaldo. Siguió con el dedo el contorno del tierno rostro de la Madonna. Era su _krasnyi ugolok, _su "rincón especial". Todos los rusos de religión ortodoxa organizaban de este modo en sus casas un lugar donde iban a buscar la paz al principio y al final del día.

Fue interrumpida por un ligero golpe en la puerta. Una doncella, poco mayor que ella, estaba en la entrada, vestida con un delantal almidonado y con una cofia que le cubría parcialmente el pelo. Era bonita pero en su mirada y sus labios contraídos se veía la maldad.

-Me llamo Loly-dijo tendiéndole una bandeja cubierta con un paño-Esta es su cena. Deje esto en el pasillo cuando termine, vendré a buscarlo dentro de un rato.

-Gracias-murmuró Rukia turbada por la actitud de la otra.

Parecía estar enfadada pero Rukia no sabía porque. Sin embargo no tardó en enterarse.

-Mrs Unohana dice que soy yo quien debe ocuparse de usted. No necesitaba este trabajo extra, ya me duelen las piernas de tanto subir y bajar las escaleras durante todo el día. Ahora, encima tengo que encargarme de traerle leña, cubos de agua caliente y las bandejas con la comida.

-Lo siento, no necesitaré demasiado.

Con un resoplido de desprecio, Loly giró sobre sus talones.

Rukia fue a dejar la bandeja en la mesa mirando al pasar al icono.

-¿Veis como son estos ingleses?-murmuró.

El rostro de la Madonna conservó su placidez.

Rukia levantó con cuidado trapo que cubría la comida y descubrió unos filetes de pato, un bol de salsa marrón y trozo de pan y verduras hervidas.

También había una copa de cristal que tenia una especie de pudding. En la casa de los Ishida se servía lo mismo, era curioso comprobar lo mucho que les gustaban a los ingleses las comidas insípidas, Rukia cogió una de las violetas y volvió a poner el paño en la bandeja. No tenía hambre.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una rebanada de pan negro con mantequilla, o unas cebollas nadando en crema fresca. O unos delicados blinis rebosantes de miel. Olores y sabores familiares que le recordaban el mundo del que venia.

En los últimos meses le parecía que había sido arrastrada por un tornado. Todo se le había escapado de entre los dedos como si fuese arena y no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

-Aparte de mi misma-dijo en voz alta.

Se puso a andar distraídamente por la habitación y luego se detuvo delante del espejo del armario. Hacia tiempo que veía su imagen reflejada aparte de unas rápidas ojeadas para ver si el peinado estaba en su sitio y su vestido correctamente abrochado

Vio que su cara había adelgazado, los delicados huesos de sus pómulos sobresalían de su rostro y su cuello parecía muy frágil bajo el cuello del vestido.

Si darse cuenta Rukia aplastó entre sus nerviosos dedos la violeta que dejó escapar su rico perfume. No le gustaba ver la imagen de esa joven translúcida, una desconocida que la miraba con la confianza de un niño. No quería ser vulnerable y se esforzaría en convertirse en una mujer fuerte.

Tiró la flor estropeada y se dirigió resueltamente hacia la bandeja. Dio un mordisco al pan y estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero se forzó a comer. Se terminaría la cena y dormiría toda la noche sin despertarse, si soñar…y por la mañana empezaría una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no se si estan bien las adaptaciones que puse pero espero les haya gustado mucho :)<strong>

**en especial me gusto lo de Ogichi y su nuevo amor por Rukia XD**

**hahahahha**

**bueno, nos vemos luego... muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos :)**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo :) si no he estado por bastante tiempo pero apenas termine el semestre de universidad y fue tan dificil (al menos no reprobe u.u )**

**bueno, ahora veremos un poco de todo XD la nueva vida de Rukia y algo del pasado de Ichigo **

**espero les guste**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni Angel de Medianoche me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

La sala reservada a los criados bullía con el ruido de las conversaciones, y olía a café, pan tostado y carne frita.

Rukia se alisó la falda, se pasó una mano por el pelo y con expresión neutra empujó la puerta. Los que estaban sentados a ambos lados de la gran mesa se callaron de inmediato y se volvieron hacia ella. Buscando un rostro conocido Rukia encontró el de Loly, que seguía mostrándose hostil. El mayordomo, Seymour, estaba planchando un periódico y no levantó los ojos. Iba a batirse en retirada, un poco perdida, cuando la cara amable de Mrs Hikifune se materializó delante de ella.

-Buenos días miss Shirayuki. Se ha levantado usted pronto. Es una sorpresa verla en la sala de los sirvientes.

-Ya veo-dijo Rukia con una leve sonrisa.

-Casi había terminado de preparar su bandeja de desayuno. Loly se la subirá enseguida. ¿Por la mañana prefiere beber té o chocolate?

-¿Podría quedarme aquí con los demás?

La cocinera pareció perpleja.

-Todos son criados ordinarios, miss Shirayuki, usted es institutriz, se supone que no debe tomar sus comidas con nosotros.

Rusia no se había visto tan aislada. Esa debía ser una actitud típicamente británica.

-¿Entonces tengo que comer sola?-preguntó molesta.

-Si, salvo cuando la inviten a compartir la mesa de Su Señoría y de miss Karin. Normalmente es así.

Se rió al ver la expresión de la joven.

-Bueno, corderito, eso es un _honor _no un castigo.

-Yo consideraría un gran honor comer aquí con ustedes.

-¿De veras?

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarla y Rukia se tensó para permanecer imperturbable a pesar del rubor que le cubría las mejillas. Mrs Hikifune la observó un instante antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Después de todo no veo quien podría impedírselo. Pero le advierto que somos personas muy simples.

Guiñó un ojo antes de añadir:

-Incluso hay quien mastica con la boca abierta.

Rukia se dirigió a un sitio que había libre en uno de los bancos.

-¿Puedo?-murmuró.

Se apartaron para dejarla sitio.

-¿Qué va a tomar miss?-pregunto una doncella

Rukia miró la hilera de cuencos y bandejas que había sobre la mesa.

-Una tostada por favor. Y quizá un trozo de salchicha…un huevo…y una de esas cosas planas…

-Una galleta de avena-dijo amablemente la doncella pasándole lo que había pedido.

Uno de los lacayos sonrió al verla llenar el plato.

-Parece un pajarito pero su apetito parece el de un caballo.

Se oyeron unas amistosas carcajadas y las conversaciones volvieron a empezar como antes de que Rukia llegara.

Ella se sentía feliz por participar en esa cordialidad, sobre todo después de su soledad de los últimos meses. Le parecía maravilloso estar sentada rodeada de gente. En cuanto a la comida, si bien tenía un gusto extraño, al menos estaba caliente y era nutritiva.

Por desgracia su satisfacción desapareció rápidamente ante la agresiva mirada de Loly que parecía decidida a hacerle entender que no era bienvenida.

-Mirad como come, con pequeños bocados como si fuera una dama-se carcajeó-Y como se da golpecitos delicadamente en los labios con la servilleta. ¡Cerda pretenciosa! Sé muy bien porque quiere estar con nosotros, no sirve de nada darse importancia si nadie está mirando.

-¡Loly!-intervino otra doncella-¡No seas mala persona!

-Déjala tranquila Loly-añadió otra.

Loly se calló pero continuó mirando mal a Rukia.

Esta última se tragó los últimos trozos de su desayuno que repentinamente le supieron a yeso.

Durante meses había sido detestada, temida y despreciada por campesinos que no la conocían y por gente de su mismo rango que la habían abandonado cobardemente, y ahora era el turno de una doncella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Loly fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, con la misma mirada helada que había dedicado al guardia de la prisión de San Petersburgo. Y la criada enrojeció y apartó la vista cerrando los puños. Solo entonces Rukia se levantó para llevar su plato al gran fregadero de piedra.

-Buenos días-murmuró ella dirigiéndose a todos.

Le respondió un coro de voces amistosas.

Cuando llegaba al vestíbulo se encontró con Mrs Unohana que pareció un poco menos estirada que la víspera.

-Karin esta cambiándose después de su paseo a caballo miss Shirayuki-le informó-Ahora tomará su desayuno y esta lista para trabajar a las ocho en punto.

-¿Monta a caballo todos los días?-preguntó Rukia.

-Si, con su padre.

-Parecen muy unidos.

Mrs Unohana miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírla.

-Lord Kurosaki esta completamente loco por esa niña. Daría su vida por ella, de hecho casi lo hizo una vez…

Rukia recordó los dedos de metal e inconscientemente se acarició la mano izquierda.

-¿Por eso…?

-Si-respondió Mrs Unohana que había visto el gesto-Un incendio en Londres. Lord Kurosaki se lanzó entre las llamas sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Toda la casa estaba ardiendo y los que vieron la escena no creían que fuera a salir vivo. Sin embargo salió con su esposa al hombro y la niña en los brazos.

El ama de llaves inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera viendo a los fantasmas moviéndose delante de sus ojos.

-Lady Kurosaki murió esa misma noche. Durante días enteros lord Kurosaki estuvo loco de pena. Por otra parte sus heridas le hacían sufrir terriblemente, sobre todo la del brazo izquierdo. La herida se infectó y no había otra elección; había que amputarle tres dedos o dejar que muriera.

¡Ironías del destino! Hasta ese momento siempre había tenido mucha suerte y de repente lo perdió todo. La mayor parte de los hombres hubieran quedado marcados para siempre pero el no. Nuestro señor es fuerte. Poco después de ese drama le pregunté si pensaba dejar a Emma al cuidado de su hermana Yoruichi que se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella el tiempo que fuera necesario. "No, me respondió, la niña es lo único que me queda de Senna, nunca me separaré de ella ni siquiera por un día".

Mrs Unohana se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero estoy hablando demasiado ¿verdad? Seria un mal ejemplo para los otros si me vieran aquí parloteando.

Rukia tenía un nudo en la garganta. Le parecía imposible que el hombre descrito por Mrs Unohana fuera el aristócrata frío y distante que había conocido el día anterior.

-Gracias por haberme hablado de el-consiguió decir-Es una bendición que Karin tenga un padre que la quiere tanto.

-¡Desde luego!

Mrs Unohana miraba a Rukia sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-No es usted la clase de institutriz que lord Kurosaki acostumbra a contratar-continuó-Es usted extranjera ¿no es así?

-Si señora.

-Ya se habla mucho de usted en Kurosaki Hall. Aquí nadie tiene nada importante que esconder, sin embargo esta claro que usted tiene muchos secretos.

Rukia, cogida por sorpresa, se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Mrs Hikifune tiene razón-continuó el ama de llaves-Dice que tiene algo que hace que la gente confíe en usted, quizá sea su serenidad.

-No lo hago a propósito señora. Es algo que he heredado de la familia de mi padre, todos son tranquilos, casi reservados, sin embargo mi madre es muy charlatana y cordial. Me gustaría parecerme más a ella.

-Está muy bien así-la tranquilizó Mrs Unohana con una ancha sonrisa-Ahora debo ocuparme de mi trabajo. Hoy es el día de lavandería, no se termina nunca de frotar, almidonar y planchar. ¿Prefiere ir a la biblioteca o al salón de música para esperar a Karin?

-Desde luego, gracias señora.

Rukia empezó a dar vueltas por la mansión mientras encontraba el lugar donde quería ir. Su visita del día anterior había sido tan rápida que solo recordaba donde estaba la cocina. Sin embargo llegó por casualidad al salón de música, una habitación circular iluminada por unas ventanas y con unas paredes altas decoradas con flores de lis que se elevaban hasta encontrarse con un techo con angelitos pintados que tocaban diversos instrumentos.

Rukia se sentó al piano y tocó algunas notas, comprobó que estaba perfectamente afinado.

Dejó que sus dedos vagaran por el teclado buscando una melodía que coincidiera con su estado de ánimo. Como todos en San Petersburgo, su familia era una verdadera apasionada por todo lo que venía de Francia por lo que empezó a tocar un vals. Después de tocar unos acordes se detuvo cuando le vino a la mente un vals de Chopin. Aunque no lo había tocado desde hacia tiempo, lo recordaba lo bastante bien y, con los ojos cerrados, empezó a tocar, lentamente al principio y luego con mayor seguridad hasta abandonarse completamente a la música.

De pronto un ruido la obligó a abrir los ojos y sus manos se detuvieron, heladas, sobre las teclas.

Lord Kurosaki estaba ahí, a su lado con una expresión extraña, como si acabara de recibir un terrible shock.

-¿Por qué esta tocando eso?-ladró

A Rukia le fue difícil hablar debido al susto.

-Lo siento, si le he disgustado…

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso detrás de la banqueta como si quisiera protegerse.

-No volveré a tocar este piano, solo quería ensayar un poco…

-¿Por qué esa música?

-¿Milord?-preguntó ella completamente desorientada.

Si estaba tan afectado por ese fragmento sin duda se debía a que tenía un significado especial para el. De repente lo entendió y los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron.

-¡Oh!-murmuró-Era su pieza preferida ¿no es así?

No nombro a lady Kurosaki porque no hacia falta. El palideció y ella supo que no se había equivocado.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con un brillo peligroso.

-¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-Nadie.

-¿De modo que es una simple coincidencia? Se sentó al piano y tocó lo único que…

Se interrumpió con las mandíbulas apretadas. Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo…Ignoro porque escogí ese vals-balbuceó-Lo…Lo sentí, eso es todo.

-¿Lo sintió?

-En…el piano.

Silencio. Kurosaki la miraba fijamente como si estuviera dividido entre la ira y el asombro. Rukia deseaba poder comerse sus palabras o explicarse mejor, lo que fuera con tal de romper esa insoportable tensión. Si embargo se quedó paralizada, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera empeoraría todavía mas la situación.

Por fin Kurosaki se alejó murmurando un juramento entre dientes.

-Lo siento-repitió Rukia que seguía mirando la puerta por la que el había desaparecido.

De pronto vio que toda la escena había tenido un testigo. En medio de su ira Kurosaki no había notado la presencia de su hija que estaba escondida justo detrás de la puerta. Por la rendija de la puerta solo se podía ver uno de sus ojos.

-¿Karin?-susurró Rukia.

La adolescente desapareció silenciosa como un gato.

Rukia volvió lentamente al piano y volvió a ver el rostro de Kurosaki cuando abrió los ojos. La contemplaba con una especie de dolorosa fascinación. Se preguntó que recuerdos habría despertado en el esa música.

Sin duda muy poca gente había visto esa expresión en su cara. El marqués era un hombre que se enorgullecía de su sangre fría, sin duda estaba convencido a si mismo y a los demás de que la vida continuaba para el, pero en su interior sufría como un condenado.

La reacción de la madre de Rukia cuando murió su marido había sido muy diferente. "Sabes que tu querido padre hubiera querido verme feliz, le había dicho Hisana a su hija, ahora el está en el cielo y yo sigo viva. Acuérdate siempre se los que han desaparecido pero no te detengas. Tu padre no se disgustaría porque yo me viera con otros hombres y tu tampoco debes preocuparte. ¿Lo entiendes Rukia?".

Rukia no lo había entendido. Había odiado a su madre por olvidarse tan rápidamente de Byakuya. Ahora empezaba a lamentar haber juzgado tan duramente el comportamiento de Hisana. Quizá hubiera debido llevar luto durante más tiempo, quizá era egoísta y superficial, quizá se veía con demasiados hombres, pero al menos no tenía una herida escondida en su interior, una llaga infectada. Era mejor vivir plenamente que estar perseguido por lo que se había perdido para siempre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ichigo no sabía donde iba pero se encontró en su dormitorio.

La maciza cama con cortinas de seda color marfil, estaba instalada sobre un estrado rectangular y solo había sido utilizada por su mujer y por el. Era su territorio sagrado y nunca permitiría que entrara otra mujer. Senna y el habían pasado su noche de bodas en esa cama y luego miles de noches mas.

Allí era donde el la había abrazado cuando estaba embarazada, y había estado a su lado cuando nació Karin.

Su mente estaba llena de las notas del vals. Con un gruñido que pareció un gemido se sentó en el borde del estrado y se cogió la cabeza con las manos como si así pudiera impedir que los recuerdos salieran a la superficie.

Había sido difícil pero había acabado por aceptar la muerte de Senna y hacia tiempo que se había quitado el luto. Tenía una familia, amigos, una hija a la que adoraba, una hermosa amante y una vida demasiado plena para que le quedara tiempo para lamentar el pasado.

Sin embargo, en los momentos de soledad…

Senna y el eran amigos desde la infancia, mucho antes de que se enamoraran el uno del otro. Era hacia ella hacia quien siempre se volvía cuando quería compartir una alegría o una pena, cuando quería descargar su ira o buscar consuelo. Cuando ella desapareció el perdió al mismo tiempo a su mejor amiga y a su esposa. Y en el fondo de su corazón todavía quedaba un lugar desesperadamente vacío.

Como en un sueño, la volvió a ver sentada delante del piano con el pelo brillando a causa de un rayo de sol. Estaba empezando a tocar un vals.

-_"¿No es precioso?-coqueteaba Senna con las manos en el teclado-Me parece que estoy haciendo progresos._

_-En efecto-respondía el sonriendo con la cabeza apoyada en sus luminosos rizos-Pero llevas meses tocando ese vals Senna. ¿No te apetece tocar otro? Solo por el gusto de cambiar._

_-No antes de interpretar este a la perfección._

_-Incluso nuestra hija lo conoce perfectamente ya-se quejó Ichigo-Y yo estoy empezando a oírlo incluso cuando duermo._

_-¡Pobre cariño mío!-respondió ella alegremente sin dejar de tocar-¿No te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes de que te torture con una pieza tan bonita?_

_Ichigo la besó y murmuró:_

_-Seguro que yo también encuentro una tortura para vengarme._

_Ella se rió._

_-No lo dudo querido, pero mientras lo haces déjame que ensaye. Coge un libro, o tu pipa, o vete a cazar a algún desgraciado animal. En resumen vete a hace lo que sea que hacen los hombres en sus ratos de ocio._

_El deslizó sus manos sobre los redondos senos de su mujer._

_-Por lo general prefieren hacerles el amor a sus esposas._

_-¡Que burgués eres!-protestó ella apoyándose de buena gana en el-Se supone que a estas horas deberías ir a tu club a hablar de política. Es media tarde._

_El la besó en el cuello._

_-Quiero verte desnuda a pleno sol, ven a la cama conmigo._

_Ignorando sus protestas la levantó en brazos y ella soltó una risita de sorpresa._

_-Mis ejercicios…_

_-Esperaran._

_-Quizá nunca consiga hacer nada importante en mi vida-dijo ella-pero cuando haya muerto podrán decir de mi: Tocaba ese vals a la perfección._

_Ella miraba por encima del hombro de el al piano abandonado mientrasel la llevaba hacia las escaleras…"_

La voz de su ayuda de cámara rompió el encanto. Ichigo se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia el escritorio de caoba al lado del cual estaba Ukitake con los brazos cargados de camisas blancas almidonadas y corbatas. Era un hombre bajito de unos cuarenta años y solo era feliz cuando empezaba a ordenar cosas.

-¿Me ha dicho algo milord?-preguntó.

Ichigo hizo una profunda inspiración con la mirada fija en el dibujo de la alfombra. Los ecos del pasado desaparecieron lentamente.

-Prepáreme ropa de recambio Juushiro-dijo con voz cortante-Pasaré la noche en Londres.

El lacayo no se inmutó. Era una orden que ya había obedecido muchas veces y todo el mundo sabía lo que significaba: esta noche lady Riruka Dokugamine iba a tener visita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia todavía estaba sentada al piano cuando Karin volvió al salón de música, llevaba un vestido de un color ambar muy parecido al de sus ojos.

-Ya he desayunado-dijo dócilmente-Estoy preparada para la lección.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a buscar algunos libros a la biblioteca.

Karin se acercó al teclado y golpeó una tecla. La nota resonó en el aire.

-Estaba usted tocando el vals de mi madre. Siempre me he preguntado cual era.

-¿No recuerdas haberla oído tocar?

-No, pero Mrs Unohana me dijo que a ella le encantaba uno en particular, papá nunca me quiso decir de cual se trataba.

-Estoy segura de que es doloroso para el.

-¿Querría usted tocarla para mi, miss Shirayuki?

-No creo que lord Kurosaki lo permitiera.

-Entonces después de que se haya ido. He oído que Ukitake, su ayuda de cámara, le decía al cochero que papá iba a visitar a su amante esta noche.

Rukia se sorprendió ante la franqueza de la niña.

-Estas al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la casa ¿no es cierto?

Lo había dicho con simpatía y los ojos de Karin se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si, miss Shirayuki.

Sonriendo, Rukia la cogió de la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Tocaré ese fragmento para ti cuando el se vaya, tantas veces como quieras.

Karin sollozó y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¡No sé porque me paso el tiempo llorando! A papá no le gusta.

-Yo sé exactamente porque-dijo Rukia atrayendo a la adolescente a su lado en la banqueta-A veces, cuando uno se hace mayor, parece que las emociones nos desbordan y que hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos contenerlas.

-Si-asintió Karin con un vigoroso movimiento de la cabeza-Es horrible. ¡Me siento tan patosa!

-Todo el mundo se siente así a tu edad.

-¿A usted también le sucedió miss Shirayuki? No la imagino llorando.

-Sin embargo, los años siguientes a la muerte de mi padre era lo único que hacia. El era el ser mas importante del mundo para mi, después de perderle me parecía que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Estallaba en llanto con el menor pretexto, una vez lloré durante una hora porque me había golpeado un pie.

Rukia sonrió.

-Pero acaba por pasarse-aseguró-Ya lo verás.

-¡Eso espero! ¿Era usted muy joven cuando murió su padre?

-Tenía aproximadamente tu edad.

-¿Se puso de luto?

-Si, estuve de luto durante un año y un mes.

-Papá no quiere que yo lo haga, incluso se negó a permitirlo cuando mi prima Letty murió porque le entristece verme vestida de negro.

-Y tiene razón. Es un fastidio vestirse de luto.

Rukia cerró la tapa del piano y se levantó.

-A la biblioteca-dijo alegremente-_Le travail nous attend, ma chére demoiselle_-añadió en francés.

* * *

><p><strong>Es algo cortito pero estoy algo cansada XD<strong>

**espero les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews... **

**agradecimientos a:**

**_Fer (Guest); misel-kuchiki; adenisse; kei (Guest)_**

**Les agradezco sus buenos deseos :)**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Enfrentamiento

_**Hola hola :) ahora tarde menos que la vez anterior pero les vengo con un super regalo de navidad y eso es porque este capitulo tiene 7,000 palabras XD espero les guste mucho y mas porque vienen mas momentos ichiruki que se que aman :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, y Un Ángel de Medianoche le pertenece a Lisa Kleypas yo solo los adapto XD**_

_**Comencemos...**_

* * *

><p>Lady Riruka estaba de pie ante el espejo de su dormitorio. Lo habían puesto ahí no solo para que ella pudiera verse estando de pie sino también para otras ocasiones mucho más interesantes.<p>

Esa noche llevaba puesto un vestido dorado que le favorecía mucho a su tono de piel color melocotón y a su cabello pelirrojo. Se había pasado todo el día preparándose. Después de relajarse con un baño perfumado se vistió cuidadosamente con la ayuda de su doncella y había soportado dos horas con los rizadores de pelo.

Ichigo, quien había llegado a la elegante mansión de Riruka sin ser anunciado, la contemplaba apoyado en la puerta con una semi sonrisa en los labios. Riruka era el tipo de mujer que siempre le había gustado, una hermosa pelirroja llena de pasión y de encanto. Su voluptuoso cuerpo estaba estrechamente encorsetado, sus largas piernas escondidas bajo el drapeado de su falda y sus redondos senos modestamente tapados.

Sintiéndose observada, Riruka se volvió de un salto. Levantó las cejas.

-¡Querido! Eres tan silencioso que no te he oído llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una visita sorpresa.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Buenas noches-dijo besándola.

Riruka aceptó el beso con una sonrisa satisfecha y entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Es una sorpresa en efecto. Pero ya ves que estoy arreglada para salir.

Se estremeció cuando él le mordisqueó ligeramente el cuello.

-Una cena-continuó ella.

-Discúlpate.

-Eso desorganizaría las mesas. Y además me están esperando.

Soltó una carcajada cuando Ichigo le desabrochó el primer botón del vestido.

-¡No querido! ¿Qué te parece si prometo librarme pronto para venir a tu encuentro?

-No.

Se soltó un segundo botón.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

Riruka frunció el ceño aunque su respiración se aceleró.

-Eres el hombre más arrogante que conozco. Tienes una extraña manera de tratar con las obligaciones sociales. No digo que no tengas nada a tu favor, querido, pero cada cual tiene que asumir sus defectos.

Ichigo deslizó una mano entre el pelo de ella destruyendo el sabio equilibrio en que se mantenían sus rizos.

-Hicieron falta siglos de educación para conseguir un espécimen como yo.

¡Si hubieras conocido a los primeros Kurosaki! Créeme, no era como para sentirse orgulloso de ellos.

-Te creo-ronroneó ella-Estoy segura de que eran completamente salvajes.

El la apretó entre sus brazos y jugó suavemente con sus labios antes de apoderarse apasionadamente. Riruka gimió olvidándose de su intención de salir.

Se arqueó contra él, ávida por ser poseída, Ichigo era un amante experto y generoso que sabía cómo llevarla al borde de la locura para después dejarla agotada y feliz.

-Espera al menos a que me quite el corsé-susurró-La última vez estuve a punto de desmayarme.

Ichigo sonrió contra su pelo.

-Eso es porque dejas de respirar en el momento crucial.

Terminó de desabrocharle el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego deshizo los lazos de la enagua y del corsé para descubrir el escultural cuerpo de Iris en todo su esplendor.

-Al menos podrías esperar un poco como un hombre bien educado-dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada. Eso de romper la ropa interior de una mujer no se hace, pedazo de pirata.

-Véngate haciendo lo mismo con la mía-propuso el diplomático.

-¡Que generoso! Es muy…

El resto de la frase quedó ahogada por los besos exigentes de Ichigo.

Algunas horas más tarde yacían entrelazados en la habitación iluminada solo por algunos candelabros e Ichigo seguía con sus manos las curvas exuberantes de sus caderas.

-Querido-murmuró ella rodando hacia el-Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿Hmmm?

Ichigo continuaba acariciándola con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?

Ichigo la miró pensativo. En todos los años que duraba su relación nunca había pensado en casarse con Riruka. Llevaban vidas separadas y solo se necesitaban mutuamente de manera superficial.

-¿No me quieres?-insistió ella mimosa.

-Por supuesto que te quiero-respondió el mirándola a los ojos-Pero no tengo intenciones de casarme con nadie Riruka, y tú lo sabes.

-Nos entendemos muy bien, ninguna persona en el mundo podría reprocharnos esta unión y a nadie le cogería por sorpresa.

Ichigo encogió los hombros un poco incómodo.

-¿Es porque no quieres atarte solo a mí?-prosiguió Riruka incorporándose sobre un codo-Yo no te impediría que tuvieras algunas aventuras de vez en cuando si lo deseas. No te quitaré tu libertad.

Ichigo se sentó sorprendido y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿La libertad de hacer el amor con mujeres que me serían indiferentes?

Sonrió forzadamente.

-Muchas gracias pero ya lo he hecho y no me gustó. No, yo no busco ese tipo de libertad.

-¡Dios! Realmente naciste para ser un marido.

-El de Senna-murmuró el con voz apenas audible.

Riruka frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué solo ella?

Ichigo se quedó en silencio un momento eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Cuando ella murió, comprendí…que una parte de mí se había ido con ella para siempre. Al contrario de lo que tú piensas, no tengo tanto para dar a una mujer, no sería tan buen marido como lo era para ella.

-Tu definición de un mal marido, querido, es mucho más que aquello con lo que otros se conforman. Eras muy joven cuando perdiste a tu mujer ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nunca volverás a amar? Solo tienes treinta y cuatro años, podrías tener otros hijos, una familia…

-Tengo a Karin.

-¿No crees que a ella le gustaría tener hermanos?

-No.

-Entonces perfecto. Yo tampoco tengo mucho interés en tener hijos.

-Riruka-continuó el amablemente-no tengo intenciones de casarme, ni contigo ni con nadie. Solo quiero lo que ahora compartimos, si esta relación te hace desgraciada, si necesitas más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, lo entenderé. Muchos hombres saltarían de alegría ante la idea de casarse contigo y Dios sabe que yo no me metería en medio de…

-¡No!

Riruka se rió con preocupación.

-Sin duda estoy siendo demasiado exigente, me encantaría dormir contigo todas las noches, vivir en tu casa y que todo el mundo supiera que te pertenezco. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea desdichada con esta situación. No te sientas culpable, nunca me prometiste nada, te cuidaste mucho de hacerlo. Si esto es todo lo que puedo tener de ti ya es mucho más de lo que ningún otro hombre me ha dado nunca.

-Eso es falso-gruñó Ichigo.

Le hubiera gustado ofrecerle todo lo que ella deseaba pero no soportaba la idea de vivir con una mujer que le amaría sin ser correspondida. Sería un matrimonio fantasma, una parodia de la felicidad que había conocido con Senna.

-¡Es verdad!-insistió Iris-Siempre soy sincera contigo Ichigo.

El besó el hombro de ella evitando su mirada.

-Lo sé.

-Por eso voy a decirte algo Ichigo. Te has prohibido a ti mismo enamorarte después de Senna, sin embargo eso te sucederá algún día y no podrás evitarlo. Y espero ser la afortunada.

Ichigo le cogió la mano que se paseaba por su torso y le besó los dedos.

-Si fuera capaz de amar por segunda vez de esa manera a alguien, sería a ti Riruka. Eres perfecta.

Ella se tumbó sobre su amante provocadora.

-Voy a hacer que cambies de opinión, en realidad soy repugnante.

Ichigo la hizo rodar sobre la espalda riéndose y le acarició los labios tentándola.

-Déjame darte placer…

-Siempre me lo das.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el la acariciaba.

-Tengo una idea bastante exacta…

Después estuvo demasiado ocupada con sus embestidas como para terminar la frase.

Rukia estaba en Kurosaki Hall desde hacía dos semanas y se había hecho un lugar en la tranquila rutina de la casa. Era maravilloso vivir en un lugar tan apacible después de los traumáticos meses que había vivido. Había sido el objetivo de sospechas y condenas durante tanto tiempo que estaba feliz de poder confundirse con la decoración.

Por otra parte Orihime Ishida tenía razón, nadie se fijaba en una institutriz. Los criados eran amables con ella, pero no estaban realmente interesados en incluirla en el grupo. Y estaba muy por debajo, socialmente hablando, de lord Kurosaki y sus aristocráticos invitados como para llamar su atención. Vivía en un mundo intermedio.

No solo tenía un estatus muy particular, sino que además era incapaz de abandonar su extremada reserva excepto con Karin. Puede que los meses que pasó en prisión le hubieran dado la impresión de que era una especie de fuera de la ley, una persona distinta a los demás. Le resultaba imposible confiar en alguien ya que no confiaba tampoco en sí misma. Le daban miedo sus propios sentimientos y sobretodo, tenía miedo de recordar lo que había hecho la noche en que Kira Hitsugaya murió.

En sus frecuentes pesadillas volvía a ver sangre y puñales, en sus oídos resonaba la voz de su primo. Aún peor, a veces durante el día tenía terroríficos destellos de memoria. En un segundo volvía a ver el rostro de Kira, sus manos, la habitación donde había sido asesinado…. Entonces, cerrando fuertemente los párpados, alejaba esa visión. Pero estaba nerviosa como una gata ya que nunca sabía cuándo volverían a perseguirla las imágenes de su difunto primo.

Gracias a Dios, Karin acaparaba todo su tiempo, estaba bien eso de tener a alguien en quien pensar, alguien cuyos problemas y necesidades eran más inmediatos que los suyos. La niña estaba extremadamente sola, necesitaba la compañía de gente de su edad pero no había ninguno entre los terratenientes de los alrededores.

Rukia y Karin pasaban seis horas al día estudiando temas que iban desde la filosofía de Sócrates a la manera de usar el cepillo de uñas.

Las oraciones diarias tampoco quedaban en el olvido ya que la educación religiosa de Karin había sido realizada de forma irregular por su padre y los sirvientes.

La niña aprendía con una sorprendente rapidez, disfrutaba de un don para los idiomas y de una intuición que no dejaban de asombrar a Rukia. Se le escapaban muy pocas cosas; su curiosidad sin límites la empujaba a espiar a todo el mundo, metía su nariz sin cesar en todo en busca del más mínimo rumor y luego lo analizaba cuidadosamente.

Eso era todo lo que Karin conocía del mundo: las ochenta almas que se pasaban la vida trabajando como los engranajes de un enorme reloj para hacer que la casa funcionara correctamente. Había cuarenta empleados en la mansión y los otros cuarenta trabajaban en los establos, en el jardín y en el molino. Había dos sirvientes destinados únicamente a limpiar los cristales.

La mayor parte de ellos llevaba años sirviendo a los Kurosaki y eran muy pocos los que se iban. Como le dijo Mrs. Hikifune a Rukia, en Kurosaki Hall se trataba bien al personal.

-A Loly le pasa algo-dijo un día Karin.

Ella y su institutriz estaban instaladas en el parque con un montón de libros y unos grandes vasos de limonada.

-¿No ha notado su extraño comportamiento de estos últimos días?- continuó-Mrs. Unohana dice que es la fiebre de la primavera pero no lo creo. Estoy segura de que está enamorada de Tesla.

-¿Quién es Tesla?

-Uno de los lacayos, el alto con la nariz aguileña. Cada vez que le ve desaparecen los dos en un rincón. A veces hablan y se besan, pero la mayor parte de las veces ella llora. Espero no enamorarme jamás, la gente siempre parece desgraciada cuando se enamora.

-No debes espiar a los criados Karin. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener una vida privada.

-¡Y no espío!-se indignó Karin-Solo me doy cuenta de las cosas, y además usted no tiene ninguna razón para defender a Loly, todo el mundo sabe lo mala que es con usted. Seguro que fue ella la que robó el cuadro de la Virgen de su dormitorio.

-El icono-rectificó Rukia-Y no hay pruebas de su culpabilidad.

Unos días antes Rukia notó la desaparición de su bien amada Virgen, y lo había sentido muchísimo. El icono tenía para ella un valor sentimental ya que era una parte de su pasado. El ladrón nunca sabría hasta qué punto la desesperaba esa perdida y no había modo de recuperarla. En efecto, Rukia se había negado a que Mrs. Unohana hiciera un registro en las habitaciones de los criados.

-Me odiarían-dijo-Se lo ruego, no los avergüence buscando en sus dormitorios. Solo era una pintura hecha en madera, no tenía mucho valor.

-Desde luego que si-protestó Mrs. Unohana-Me di cuenta de cómo la ponía en un lugar visible encima de la silla. Era importante para usted y no me diga lo contrario.

-No necesito imágenes para recordar mi fe, me basta con mirar por la ventana y ver la belleza que nos rodea.

-Eso es un buen pensamiento, querida, pero este problema sobrepasa sus intereses personales. Nunca ha habido aquí ningún robo hasta ahora, si no hacemos nada corremos el riesgo de que vuelva a suceder.

-No lo creo-declaró Rukia con firmeza-Por favor no levante sospechas entre los sirvientes, y sobre todo no le diga nada a lord Kurosaki, no es necesario.

Mrs. Unohana aceptó de mala gana echar tierra sobre el asunto, murmurando que le gustaría ir a echar una ojeada debajo del colchón de Loly.

La voz de Karin devolvió a Rukia al presente.

-Le está bien empleado a Loly si es desdichada, es una mala persona.

-No debemos juzgar a nuestros semejantes-dijo suavemente Rukia-Solo Dios puede ver lo que hay en nuestros corazones.

-¿Usted no odia a Loly?

-No, la compadezco, es terrible ser desgraciado hasta el punto de querer hacer daño a los demás.

-Sin duda, pero no lo siento por ella. Es ella la que se busca los problemas.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Rukia se enteró de la difícil situación de Loly.

Al lado de la cocina había una sala donde los sirvientes de mayor rango se reunían cada noche invitados por Mrs. Unohana. Tessai, Mrs. Hikifune y Mr. Ukitake estaban allí al igual que el intendente y la primera doncella.

Estaban comiendo unas finas lonchas e queso. Una de las ayudantes de cocina trajo café y galletas. Rukia cogió una silenciosa como siempre mientras los demás hablaban.

-¿Hay noticias de Loly?-preguntó la primera doncella a Mrs. Unohana-Me he enterado de lo que paso este mediodía.

Mrs. Unohana hizo una mueca.

-¡Una verdadera catástrofe! El médico le ha recetado un purgante y afirma que se va a recuperar. Su Señoría estaba muy enfadado cuando se lo he dicho. Quiere que la eche mañana mismo y que la mande al pueblo.

-¿Hay alguien con ella ahora?-preguntó Mrs. Hikifune.

-No, no se puede hacer nada por ella salvo esperar. Por otra parte ninguna otra doncella la aprecia lo bastante como para hacerle compañía.

-¿Y el chico?-insistió Tessai frunciendo el ceño.

El intendente sacudió la cabeza.

-Declina toda responsabilidad.

Rukia miró a sus compañeros desconcertada, sin saber de qué estaban hablando exactamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema de Loly?-preguntó.

Era tan raro que ella se metiera en una conversación que los otros la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿No lo sabe?-contestó por fin Mrs. Unohana-No, por supuesto, ha pasado todo el día con Emma. Es muy desagradable…Loly tiene un galán.

Rukia se sorprendió ante esa palabra tan poco corriente.

-¿Un galán? ¿Quiere usted decir un amante?

-Exactamente-dijo Mrs. Unohana mirando al techo antes de añadir:

-Y ahora hay…consecuencias.

-¿Está embarazada?

Varias cejas se alzaron ante esa franqueza.

-Sí, y lo ocultó. Se tomó un puñado de píldoras y se bebió una botella de un aceite especial para perder al niño. Lo único que consiguió la muy tonta fue ponerse enferma. Gracias a Dios al niño no le pasó nada. Ahora va a ser despedida y seguramente terminará en la calle.

Mrs. Unohana sacudió la cabeza como si el asunto fuera demasiado desagradable para decir algo más.

-Al menos ya no la molestará mis Shirayuki-dijo la primera doncella.

Rukia estaba horrorizada y llena de compasión hacia la desdichada.

-¿Está sola?

-No necesita a nadie-contestó Mrs. Unohana-La ha visto el médico y yo misma me aseguré de que tomara la medicina que ordenó. No se preocupe querida, necesitaba una buena lección. Fue su propia locura lo que la llevó a…

Rukia metió la nariz en la taza de té mientras los demás continuaban con su conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos fingió un bostezo.

-Perdónenme-murmuró-El día ha sido muy largo, creo que me voy a ir a acostar.

A Rukia no le costó encontrar el dormitorio de Loly, del cual salía el horrible sonido de alguien vomitando. Llamó con suavidad a la puerta antes de entrar.

La pequeña habitación era aún más diminuta que la suya, con una sola ventana y el papel pintado de un triste gris. Reinaba en ella un pestilente olor que le produjo nauseas.

-Váyase-silbó Loly hecha una bola en la cama antes de inclinarse para vomitar en una palangana de hierro pintada de blanco.

-He venido para ver si podía ayudarte-dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrirla y dejar que entrara un poco de aire puro.

Frunció el ceño al mirar hacia la cama donde estaba tumbada una Loly cuyo color se había vuelto verde.

-Váyase-gimió-Voy a morirme.

-Seguro que no.

Rukia se acercó al lavabo donde se encontraba un montón de paños sucios, buscó por dentro de su manga hasta encontrar un pañuelo limpio y lo mojó en el agua de la jarra.

-La odio-gruñó débilmente Loly-Váyase.

-Primero te voy a lavar la cara y luego me iré.

-Así podrá contarles a los demás que es usted un bendito ángel venido del cielo-la acusó Loly.

De nuevo se vio acometida por las náuseas y escupió en la palangana. Cuando se volvió a tumbar las lágrimas le caían por las pálidas mejillas.

-Tengo la sensación de que voy a echar las entrañas.

Rukia se sentó con cuidado en el borde del colchón.

-No te muevas, estás completamente sucia.

Loly se rió.

-Me pregunto porque será. Estoy echando hasta la primera papilla desde hace horas.

Se calló al sentir el frescor del pañuelo húmedo en la cara. Rukia nunca había visto a alguien tan enfermo. Con amabilidad apartó los mechones de pelo sucio de la frente de la criada.

-¿Tienes algo para atarte el pelo?-preguntó.

Loly señaló una caja de cartón que había en la cómoda. Rukia encontró dentro de ella un peine y algunas cintas viejas y empezó a desenredar el pelo de Loly consiguiendo más o menos recogérselo en la nuca.

-Eso es-murmuró-Ya no te molestará.

-¿Por qué ha venido?-preguntó Loly con voz rasposa mirándola con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-No me parecía bien que estuvieses sola.

-¿Lo sabe…todo?-insistió Loly señalando su vientre.

Rukia asintió.

-No tienes que tomar más medicinas Loly, ni píldoras ni tónicos. Podrías dañar al niño.

-Eso era lo que deseaba, pensé en tirarme desde lo alto de las escaleras o saltar desde arriba del palomar, lo que fuera con tal de deshacerme de él.

Se estremeció.

-Quédese un poco más por favor. Si se queda no me moriré.

-Por supuesto que no te vas a morir-prometió Rukia acariciándole el pelo- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Loly se deshizo en llanto.

-Parece usted un ángel-susurró con tristeza-¿Cómo puede tener una cara tan dulce? Se parece a la del pequeño cuadro de madera que le cogí. ¿Sabe…?

Rukia la hizo callar.

-Shhh. No importa.

-Creí que me daría la misma serenidad que a usted. Pero conmigo no funcionó.

-Todo está bien, no llores más.

Loly se aferraba a la falda de Rukia como si esta fuera un salvavidas.

-No quiero vivir si Tesla me abandona. Dice que todo es culpa mía y no suya. Me van a despedir. Mis padres son pobres y no me admitirán en casa, sobre todo si voy con un bastardo en los brazos. Pero no soy una mala chica miss Shirayuki. Yo le amo.

-Entiendo. No te excites Loly, tranquilízate.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Loly con amargura apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

-No tengo ni dinero, ni trabajo, ni marido…

-Lord Kurosaki se ocupará de que tengas algo de dinero.

-No me debe ni un chelín.

-Todo se arreglara-prometió Rukia con firmeza-Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Se levantó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa en los labios.

-Voy a encargarme de que te cambien las sábanas, lo necesitan. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Muy bien-dijo la criada.

Rukia se fue a buscar a Mrs. Unohana que estaba en ese momento dando instrucciones a una ayudante de cocina.

-Ha ido a ver a Loly-le dijo el ama de llaves en cuanto vio su cara-Estaba segura de que lo haría.

-Está muy enferma-respondió Rukia gravemente.

-Es una tontería preocuparse por ella, de todos modos pronto estará muerta.

Rukia se asombró por la reacción de Mrs. Unohana.

-No veo porque no podríamos aliviarle un poco el dolor señora. ¿Quiere por favor decirle a una criada que me ayude a llevar sábanas limpias para cambiarle las que tiene ahora?

Mrs. Unohana sacudió la cabeza.

-Le he pedido a las demás que sobre todo no se ocupen de ella.

-¡No es una leprosa! Solo está embarazada.

-Me niego a exponer a las demás al ejemplo de una cualquiera.

Rukia estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico pero se mordió la lengua y dijo prudentemente:

-¿No dice el segundo Mandamiento "amarás al próximo como a ti mismo"? Y cuando los fariseos llevaron a la mujer adúltera delante de Nuestro Señor para preguntarle si debían lapidarla, ¿no respondió El…?

-Lo sé, "el que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra". Conozco la Biblia.

-Entonces tampoco ignorará esto: "Bienaventurados los misericordiosos porque obtendrán misericordia"

-Tiene usted razón miss Shirayuki-se apresuró a decir el ama de llaves que veía venir un interminable sermón-Voy a enviar a alguien con sábanas limpias y agua fresca.

Rukia sonrió.

-Gracias señora. Una cosa más… ¿Sabe usted si lord Kurosaki va a volver esta noche?

-Va a pasar la noche en Londres-contestó Mrs. Unohana con intención-Ya sabe lo que quiero decir…

-Perfectamente.

Rukia sintió toda la amarga ironía de la situación. Los deslices de los hombres eran acogidos con un guiño de complicidad e incluso de admiración. Incluso a Tesla, el lacayo, no se le hacía responsable del embarazo, la única que pagaría las consecuencias sería Loly.

Mrs. Unohana la miraba intrigada.

-¿Quería usted hablar con él?-preguntó.

-Puede esperar a mañana.

-Espero que no sea sobre la situación de Loly. Milord ya ha tomado una decisión y nadie discute sus órdenes. No creo que sea usted lo bastante tonta como para arriesgarse a molestarle con este asunto.

-Por supuesto que no. Muchas gracias Mrs. Unohana.

Ichigo volvió de Londres demasiado tarde para su paseo diario con Karin por lo que se fue directamente a la biblioteca para trabajar.

La gestión de sus tres propiedades de proporcionaba un montón de correspondencia con sus administradores y abogados. Cada dos cartas se dedicaba a los libros de cuentas y a las docenas de facturas. El ambiente de trabajo se veía aumentado por el sonido rítmico del reloj de péndulo que había sobre la chimenea. Ichigo estaba tan concentrado que apenas oyó la ligera llamada a la puerta. Pero volvieron a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

-Entre-dijo sin dejar de escribir-Estoy ocupado-gruñó-Salvo que se trate de algo muy urgente no quiero que me mo…

Se interrumpió de golpe cuando, al levantar la vista, vio a miss Shirayuki delante de él.

Hasta ese momento sus encuentros siempre habían sido breves e impersonales, se cruzaban por casualidad en el vestíbulo donde intercambiaban unas palabras sobre Karin. Ichigo había notado que la institutriz se esforzaba por evitarle y que no le gustaba encontrarse en el mismo lugar que él. Nunca había conocido una mujer tan fría con él y tan…indiferente.

Como siempre, el pequeño rostro de ella estaba muy pálido y tenso. Era menuda, con la cintura tan pequeña que podría abarcarla con sus manos.

Cuando ella movió la cabeza, un rayo de sol puso reflejos dorados en su cabello de ébano. Le miraba fijamente con sus alargados y exóticos ojos, con el aspecto de un gatito desnutrido.

Después de haberse despertado al lado de la voluptuosa Riruka Dokugamine con su piel de color melocotón, Ichigo se sintió casi sorprendido por la diferencia entre las dos mujeres.

No entendía porque a Karin le gustaba tanto su institutriz y sin embargo su hija parecía más feliz de los que era desde hacía meses y temía que se hubiera encariñado demasiado con ella. En efecto, miss Shirayuki no tardaría en irse, el mes casi había terminado y Karin tendría que acostumbrarse a otra persona. Aunque tuviera éxito con Karin, miss Shirayuki no se quedaría allí, no le inspiraba confianza a Ichigo, era astuta, misteriosa, altiva y tenía todas las características de un gato. E Ichigo odiaba a los gatos.

-¿Qué desea?-preguntó secamente.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted de un problema que concierne a una de las criadas milord, Loly Aivirrne.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, no se esperaba eso.

-La que fue despedida…

-Si milord.

Se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Todos saben porque tiene que irse. El padre del niño, uno de sus lacayos si lo entendí bien, declina toda responsabilidad. He venido a pedirle que le dé algún dinero para ayudarla a sobrevivir hasta que pueda volver a trabajar. Su familia carece de recursos. Le será difícil encontrar un lugar para vivir.

-Miss Shirayuki-la cortó el-Loly tendría que haberlo pensado antes.

-No le costaría demasiado-insistió ella-Para usted unas libras…

-No tengo la menor intención de recompensar a una criada que no cumplió correctamente con su trabajo.

-Loly trabaja duro milord…

-Ya he tomado una decisión. Sería mejor que se ocupara de hacer su trabajo miss Shirayuki, es decir, educar a mi hija.

-¿Y qué clase de educación le da usted milord? ¿Qué puede ella pensar de su actitud? Actúa usted sin la menor compasión y sin la menor piedad. ¿Sus sirvientes tienen que ser castigados por ceder a las tentaciones humanas normales? No apruebo la conducta de Loly pero tampoco la condeno por buscar algo de felicidad. Estaba sola y sucumbió al encanto de un joven que decía amarla. ¿Tiene que pagar por eso el resto de su vida?

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Ichigo con una voz peligrosamente suave.

-Usted no se preocupa por sus criados-prosiguió Rukia con temeridad-Si, les proporciona mantequilla y velas. Es un precio muy pequeño para que todos alaben la generosidad del dueño de la casa. Pero cuando se trata de ayudarles de verdad, de ocuparse personalmente de ellos, rehúye cualquier responsabilidad. Va a poner a Loly en la calle y ha olvidado incluso su existencia, que ella se muera de hambre o que se vea obligada a prostituirse para sobrevivir…

-Fuera.

Ichigo se puso en pie de un salto, rayando con los dedos de metal la pulida superficie del antiguo escritorio.

La institutriz no se movió.

-¿Su vida es tan irreprochable que se cree con derecho a juzgarla? ¡Si no me equivoco acaba usted de regresar de la casa de su amante!

-Se está arriesgando a ser despedida al mismo tiempo que Loly.

-Me da igual-contestó Rukia con pasión-Preferiría andar por las calles yo misma antes que vivir bajo el mismo techo que un hombre sin corazón, un hipócrita.

Ichigo perdió toda la paciencia, rodeó el escritorio y cogió a Rukia por la pechera. Ella dio un gritito asustado mientras el la sacudía como un perro sacudiría a un ratón.

-Por todos los demonios, no sé lo que era antes de venir aquí-gruñó-pero ahora usted es una empleada. _Mi _empleada. Me debe una obediencia ciega. Nadie discute mis órdenes. Si vuelve usted a desafiarme…

Ichigo se interrumpió demasiado enfadado para continuar.

Rukia sostenía su mirada a pesar del terror que se leía en sus ojos. El notaba su aliento en la barbilla y sus pequeñas manos intentaban en vano apartarle. La palabra "no" se formó en sus labios.

Ichigo sintió la necesidad de dominarla. Por sus venas pasó un instinto primitivo de macho. Ella era tan pequeña y tan frágil entre sus manos…

La hizo perder el equilibrio, obligándola a apoyarse en él, el olió su aroma que era una mezcla de jabón y de pétalos de rosas y no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza para saborearla y todo su cuerpo ardió.

Deseaba tumbarla sobre el escritorio, levantarle las faldas y tomarla inmediatamente. Deseaba tenerla abierta bajo su cuerpo, sentirla arquearse contra el para acogerle mejor en ella. Soñó con sus finas piernas rodeándole por la cintura y cerró los ojos.

-Por favor-murmuró ella.

Notó como tragaba saliva.

La soltó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta molesto por el violento deseo que se había apoderado de él.

-¡Fuera!-ordenó.

Oyó el ruido de sus faldas mientras ella huía, la oyó girar con torpeza el pomo de la puerta antes de que esta ce cerrara con fuerza detrás suyo.

Ichigo se dejó caer en su sillón y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga.

-¡Dios!-gruñó.

Unos minutos antes todo era normal y de repente todo su mundo había explotado. Con la punta de los dedos siguió la reciente marca que había en el escritorio.

¿Por qué miss Shirayuki se había tomado la molestia de hablar a favor de una criada que acababa de ser despedida? ¿Por qué le había desafiado arriesgándose a perder su trabajo?

Desconcertado, se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento. Quería entenderla y la curiosidad que sentía hacia ella le molestaba.

-¿Quién eres?-murmuró-¡Maldita sea! Acabaré por descubrirlo.

Rukia corrió hasta su habitación, cerró rápidamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella sofocada y aturdida por su loca carrera en las escaleras.

Estaba segura de que la iban a despedir, se había comportado como una tonta y se merecía lo que le pasara. ¿Con que derecho se había dirigido al dueño de la casa para darle un sermón por su actitud? Era absurdo, y aún más si se tenía en cuenta que ella nunca se había tomado la molestia de defender a sus propios criados. Era ella quien se merecía el calificativo de hipócrita a fin de cuentas.

-Todo es muy distinto cuando una está en el lado de los sirvientes-se dijo en voz baja esbozando una sonrisa.

Se miró en el espejo para poner un poco de orden en su pelo. Tenía que calmarse. Pronto sería la hora de la lección de Karin, suponiendo que lord Kurosaki no la echara en el mismo instante en que apareciera.

Pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa. Abrió el armario y, de detrás de su ropa interior sacó el pañuelo atado donde escondía el pesado anillo de su padre.

-Gracias papá-murmuró-Voy a hacer un buen uso de él.

En cuanto salió por la puerta de la habitación, vio que Loly, vestida de pies a cabeza, tenía mejor aspecto que el día anterior.

-¡Miss Shirayuki!-exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Loly se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante bien. Pero me parece que no podría tomar ni una gota de té, me siento bastante débil.

Hizo un gesto señalando una vieja maleta de mimbre.

-Ya casi he terminado de hacer mi equipaje.

-¿Y el niño?

Loly bajó los ojos.

-Parece que está bien.

-He venido a despedirme-declaró Rukia sonriendo.

-Es muy amable por su parte.

Arrepentida, Loly, levantó una esquina del colchón y sacó el icono.

-Tenga.

Con el dedo dibujó el contorno del rostro de la Madona con reverencia.

-Es suyo. Siento mucho habérselo robado miss Shirayuki. Es usted pura bondad, debería odiarme y sin embargo…

Tasia cogió la imagen sagrada esforzándose por disimular su alegría.

-Quería darte algo-dijo entregándole el pañuelo a Loly-Puedes venderlo y quedarte con el dinero.

Loly, abrió el pañuelo con curiosidad y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver el pesado anillo de oro.

-¡No, miss Shirayuki, no puedo aceptarlo!

Intentó devolvérselo pero Rukia se negó categóricamente.

-Lo necesitarás, para ti y para el bebé.

Loly seguía dudando.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Rukia se rió de buena gana.

-No te preocupes, no lo he robado. Ese anillo pertenecía a mi padre y sé que el aprobaría lo que estoy haciendo. Por favor acéptalo.

Loly cerró sus dedos en torno a la joya y se puso a resoplar.

-¿Por qué hace esto miss Shirayuki?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era un tanto delicada. Rukia no tenía recursos suficientes para ser generosa pero era feliz por poder ayudar a Loly.

Durante unos minutos al menos alguien la miraba con agradecimiento, y ella se sentía fuerte y útil. Y además estaba la criatura. Rukia odiaba la idea de que un ser viniera al mundo en unas condiciones tan adversas, sin padre, sin comida, y sin hogar. Un poco de dinero no resolvería todos los problemas pero al menos le daría a Loly una cierta esperanza.

Se dio cuenta de que esta la miraba intrigada.

-Yo también me encontré una vez sola en una difícil situación.

Loly dirigió los ojos hacia su vientre.

-Quiere decir que usted…

-No era ese tipo de problemas-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa pesarosa-Pero de alguna manera era igual de grave.

Loly abrazó impulsivamente a Rukia apretando bien el anillo en su mano.

-Si es un niño le llamaré Shirayuki.

-¡Dios mío!-gimió Rukia con un brillo de diversión en los ojos-Mejor será que le llames Shiro.

-Y si es una niña la llamaré Lucia. Creo que ese es su nombre.

Rukia sonrió.

-Llámala Kia-dijo suavemente-Así estará bien.

Karin se mostró como ausente durante las lecciones de la mañana respondiendo a medias a las preguntas de Rukia.

Tumbado a sus pies, Ogichi estaba tranquilo como si hubiera comprendido que ese día era mejor permanecer lejos de amas de llaves hostiles y padres irritables.

De vez en cuando Karin le acariciaba el blanco vientre con el pie y entonces el la miraba con cara de perro feliz con la lengua colgando a un lado.

-¿Miss Shirayuki?-preguntó de pronto Karin interrumpiéndose en mitad de un párrafo sobre la estrategia militar de los romanos-Loly va a tener un bebé ¿verdad?

Rukia se preguntó estupefacta como podía haberse enterado la adolescente.

-Esa no es una conversación adecuada Karin.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo quiere explicar? ¿No es mejor que me entere de la verdad de la vida en vez de oír solo rumores?

-Cuando seas más mayor sin duda alguien te hablará de esas cosas, pero mientras tanto…

-¿Eso sucede cuando un hombre y una mujer comparten la misma cama no?

Los ojos de Karin brillaban de curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que pasó-continuó diciendo ante el silencio de su institutriz-Loly y Tesla durmieron juntos y ahora van a tener un bebé. ¿Por qué Loly durmió con un hombre si sabía que luego iba a tener un hijo?

-No debes hacerme esas preguntas-dijo Rukia suavemente-No es mi función informarte de esas cosas. No tengo el permiso de tu padre.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo me voy a enterar? ¿Se trata de algo que solo las personas mayores pueden entender?

-No es nada terrible-dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido-Solo que es algo muy personal. Seguramente habrá alguna mujer en la que confíes y a la que quieras, tu abuela por ejemplo, que puede responder a tus preguntas.

-Confío en usted miss Shirayuki. Y me siento muy angustiada cuando pienso en cosas que desconozco. Cuando tenía ocho años mi tía me vio besando a un niño del pueblo y se puso furiosa. Me dijo que iba a tener un bebé por haberlo hecho. ¿Es cierto?

Rukia dudó un instante.

-No Karin.

-¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Está mal besar a un chico?

-Seguramente pensó que eras demasiado joven para escuchar la verdad. No, no hiciste nada malo, simplemente sentías curiosidad.

-¿Y si ahora besara a un choco estaría mal?

-Bueno, no exactamente pero…

Rukia sonrió molesta

-Deberías decirle a tu padre que te gustaría hablar de ciertos temas con una mujer Karin. Encontrará a alguien adecuado. Me parece que no degustaría que fuera yo.

-Porque se ha peleado con el esta mañana por culpa de Loly.

Karin jugueteaba con un rizo de pelo rojo evitando la mirada de la institutriz.

-¿Escuchas detrás de las puertas Karin?-pregunto Rukia con severidad.

-Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Nadie discute _nunca _con papá. Los criados estas asombrados, les parece usted muy valiente y un poco loca. Dicen que segura que la van a despedir. Pero no se preocupe miss Shirayuki, no dejaré que papá la eche.

Rukia sonrió enternecida por la inocente seguridad de la niña. Realmente era una criatura encantadora, sería tan fácil dejarse ir y quererla…

-Gracias Karin pero debemos acatar las decisiones de tu padre sean las que sean. Cometí un grave error hace un rato al intentar imponerle mi punto de vista. Me comporté de manera grosera e ingrata. Si lord Kurosaki decide despedirme me lo tendré bien merecido.

Karin gruñó pareciéndose de pronto mucho a su padre y dio una patada.

-¡Papá no la echará si yo no quiero! Se siente culpable porque no tengo madre y la abuela dice que por eso me mima tanto. Le gustaría que se casara con lady Dokugamine pero a mí no.

-¿Por qué?

-Lady Dokugamine deseará alejarme de papá para tenerlo para ella sola.

Rukia no respondió. Empezaba a comprender la unión entre el padre y la hija, forjada por la pérdida de una mujer a quien los dos habían amado y que les había dejado al morir una herida que todavía no se había cerrado.

Daba la impresión de que se ponían mutuamente como excusa para evitar comprometerse arriesgándose a que se les rompiera de nuevo el corazón.

Sin duda sería mejor que Karin creciera en un colegio donde tendría amigas de su edad y donde podría dar salida a su energía desbordante, en vez de pasar sus días en una mansión en el campo espiando a los criados.

-Deberíamos terminar este capítulo y luego irnos a dar un paseo-dijo al fin- El aire fresco nos aclarará las ideas.

-No me va a decir nada sobre Loly-suspiró Karin resignada antes de volver sabiamente su atención hacia el libro de historia.

Lord Kurosaki no apareció en todo el día. Permaneció en la biblioteca recibiendo a los campesinos y a la gente del pueblo.

Las técnicas agrícolas-respondió Tessai cuando Rukia le preguntó para que habían venido esa gente-El señor está realizando mejoras en su propiedad para asegurarse de que los labradores trabajan la tierra lo más eficazmente posible. Algunos todavía usan métodos medievales. El señor les pone al corriente de los métodos modernos y les da al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de arreglar sus posibles diferencias con los administradores.

-Es muy generoso por su parte-murmuró ella.

En Rusia los terratenientes se mantenían muy apartados de los asuntos de sus propiedades. Contrataban administradores para ahorrarse las molestias y las preocupaciones. Rukia nunca había oído hablar de campesinos que recibieran consejos de su señor.

-Es una buena política-hizo notar Tessai-Cuanto más invierte Su Señoría en sus tierras, mas provechosas resultan para todos.

El razonamiento desde luego no carecía de lógica.

-Es admirable que Su Señoría no sea tan orgulloso como para no hablar con los campesinos. De donde yo vengo un hombre de su posición solo se comunica con ellos por medio del administrador.

Los ojos del mayordomo se iluminaron divertidos.

-En Inglaterra no les gusta demasiado que les llamen campesinos, prefieren que les llamen granjeros.

-Granjeros-repitió ella dócilmente-Gracias señor Tessai.

El hombre la gratificó con una de sus raras sonrisas antes de alejarse haciendo un saludo con la cabeza.

Se acercaba la noche y lord Kurosaki todavía no había dado señales de vida. Sin duda estaba haciendo esperar a Rukia deliberadamente para que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntarse cuando la despediría.

Por primera vez desde su llegada cenó sola en su habitación para evitar las miradas curiosas y las preguntas de los demás. Comió con lentitud, en tensión con los ojos fijos en el cielo que se iba oscureciendo.

Pronto la echarían de Kurosaki Hall y tenía que pensar en el futuro. La idea de volver a casa de Uryuu y Orihime era bastante humillante, pero puede que no se sintieran extrañados de que hubiera fracasado en su primer trabajo. Los Kuchiki nunca se habían distinguido por su humildad. En silencio se prometió contener la lengua con su próximo jefe.

Un golpe imperioso hizo temblar la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Mis Shirayuki! ¡Miss Shirayuki!

-¡¿Loly?!-preguntó Rukia sorprendida al oír la voz de la criada-Entra.

La doncella entró en el dormitorio transfigurada, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Me dijeron abajo que estaba usted aquí miss Shirayuki. Tenía que verla enseguida.

Se interrumpió un momento para recobrar el aliento.

-Creí que te habías ido Loly. Has debido subir la escalera corriendo y eso no es bueno pata ti…

-Es cierto pero quería decirle…

Loly estalló en alegres carcajadas.

-¡Me caso!-dijo de golpe.

Rukia abrió los ojos.

-¿Te casas? Pero ¿con quién?

-¡Con Tesla! Me lo ha pedido hace diez minutos y me ha pedido perdón por todo. Me ha prometido que sería lo mejor marido que pudiera y le he contestado que con eso bastaba. Ahora mi hijo tendrá un apellido y yo un verdadero esposo.

Loly se abrazó a si misma saltando de alegría.

-¿Pero cómo ha sido? ¿Por qué?

-Tesla mantuvo una conversación esta tarde con lord Kurosaki.

-¿Lord Kurosaki?-repitió Rukia asombrada.

-El señor le dijo a Tesla que ningún hombre en sus cabales tendría ganas de casarse pero que de todas formas tendría que hacerlo un día u otro y que un hombre de verdad tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, y que si había dejado a una chica embarazada tenía la obligación de darles su apellido a ella y al niño. Su Señoría incluso nos dio dinero para que pudiéramos empezar una nueva vida. Vamos a alquilar un pedazo de tierra cerca del pueblo. ¿No es maravilloso? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar las cosas tan rápidamente?

-Lo ignoro-respondió Rukia sonriendo-Es maravilloso y me siento feliz por ti Loly.

-He venido a devolverle esto.

Le entregó el pañuelo con el anillo.

-No se lo he dicho a Johnny, hubiera sido capaz de quedárselo, pero a usted le hace falta mis Shirayuki. Su bondad será su perdición.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres venderlo?

-Ahora todo irá bien para el niño y para mí. Vuelva a quedárselo por favor.

Rukia cogió el anillo de su padre y abrazó a Loly.

-¡Que Dios te bendiga!-murmuró.

-Y a usted también miss Shirayuki.

Cuando Loly dejó la habitación, Rukia se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza dando vueltas. Estaba alucinada por el gesto de lord Kurosaki.

Nunca le hubiera creído capaz de cambiar tan rápidamente de opinión. ¿Qué le había llevado a hacerlo? ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de hacer que Tesla se casara con Loly dándoles además una pequeña dote?

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Se estaba haciendo tarde pero Rukia sabía que sería incapaz de dormir con todas esas preguntas rondándole en la mente. Dando un suspiro dejó la bandeja en el pasillo y decidió bajar a la biblioteca para coger un libro gordo y aburrido que la ayudara a dormir. Eso es lo que realmente necesitaba.

En silencio bajó por la escalera de servicio antes de atravesar el gran vestíbulo como si fuera una sombra. Todos se habían ido ya a dormir siguiendo la misma rutina de todos los días.

Toda la vajilla estaba ya recogida y los utensilios que iba a necesitar Mrs. Hikifune al día siguiente estaban preparados. Ukitate había encerado las botas y los zapatos de su señor. Mrs. Unohana sin duda estaba en sus habitaciones y ya casi no había luz en los pasillos.

Una vez en la biblioteca encendió una lámpara haciendo brillar los lomos de los libros que cubrían las paredes. A Rukia le encantaba el olor de los libros mezclado con el del tabaco y el coñac que flotaba en el aire. El lugar era una especie de santuario masculino utilizado para hablar de negocios o de política y otros asuntos de índole privada. Estaba impregnada de intimidad y de historia familiar.

Fue de un estante a otro buscando un libro que le diera ganas de dormir. Seleccionó algunos volúmenes.

-_Los diferentes aspectos del progresismo_-leyó en voz alta guiñando los ojos-_Revolución y reformas de la Europa moderna. Los prodigios del expansionismo británico. _¡Dios mío! Cualquiera de estos debería servir.

Una voz burlona salió de las sombras sobresaltándola

-¿Ha venido para el segundo asalto?

* * *

><p><strong>quien sera? yo no lo se... si claro se que se lo imaginan muahahahahaha<strong>

**bueno espero dejen unos bellisimos reviews y nos vemos pronto (yo espero)**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews... y espero que una bella persona siga el fic de "Enamorada de su marido" amo ese fic por favor continua pronto**

**y bueno ya los dejo XD**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Segundo round

**Hola bello mundo! bueno si tarde, me he perdido y todo eso, pero si algunos vieron mi perfil pues estaba escribiendo un fic pero de Fairy Tail, llamado Jealousy... la mendiga inspiracion no me da y solo llevo la mitad del capitulo, asi que los que lo leen solo denme un poco de tiempo **

**ademas, me he deprimido porque no han subido el manga de Bleach dado que Kubo se ha enfermado :( ojala que mejore pronto **

**ok, no los voy a entretener mas... les dejo el capitulo**

**P.D. Vean mi nota final por fis :)**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo y la novela Angel de Medianoche es de Lisa Kleypas...**_

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

La pila de libros que Rukia tenía en sus manos se cayó al suelo, contuvo el aliento, se dio la vuelta en la dirección de la voz.

-¡Oh!

Lord Kurosaki surgió de un sofá que había delante de la chimenea, donde había estado en la sombra, con una copa de coñac en la mano. Dejó el vaso en un velador de bronce que tenía a su lado antes de acercarse a la joven.

El corazón de Rukia golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿Po…Porque no ha dicho nada?

-Acabo de hacerlo.

Kurosaki, parecía haber pasado todo el día en su despacho, el cuello duro de su camisa estaba desabrochado y manchado de tinta, y la camisa abierta dejaba ver un triangulo de piel bronceada en la garganta y algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la frente suavizando sus rasgos.

Los ojos, de un ambar profundo, estaban cargados de una intensa curiosidad que hizo que Rukia se estremeciera. No pudo evitar pensar en el momento que había tratado de olvidar durante todo el día, el momento de su altercado cuando el la cogió por la pechera del vestido. Cuando su agresiva virilidad la aterrorizó. Pero al mismo tiempo que el miedo sintió otra cosa, una emoción que había tardado mucho en desaparecer.

Centró su atención en los libros que estaban a sus pies esperando que el no la viera ruborizarse.

-Parece que tiene miedo…

-No es extraño cuando un hombre sale así de las sombras.

Rukia tragó saliva intentando calmarse, le debía una excusa a lord Kurosaki.

-Loly vino a verme milord.

-No quiero hablar de eso-cortó el secamente.

-Pero le juzgué mal.

-No.

-Yo…sobrepasé los límites…

En eso Kurosaki no la contradijo, se limitaba a mirarla con las cejas levantadas y expresión burlona. La estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa con esa inmovilidad, el era todo sombras y poder diabólico bajo su aspecto humano.

Rukia se obligó a continuar.

-Ha sido muy amable al ayudar a Loly, milord, así el bebé y ella saldrán adelante.

-A menos que considere que un hombre que se casa en contra de su voluntad es mejor que no tener marido. No quiere casarse con ella.

-Sin embargo usted le convenció de que ese era su deber.

-Eso no quiere decir que no se lo hará pagar a Loly.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos el niño tendrá un padre.

Rukia le miró a través de las pestañas con cautela.

-¿Tiene…tiene intenciones de despedirme milord?

-Lo pensé.

Dejó la frase en suspenso deliberadamente.

-Pero al final renuncié a la idea-continuó por fin.

-¿Entonces me quedo?

-Por ahora.

Rukia se sintió tan aliviada que las rodillas empezaron a temblarle.

-Gracias-murmuró.

Se agachó para recoger los libros.

Por desgracia lord Kurosaki también se inclinó para ayudarla, se puso dos gruesos volúmenes bajo el brazo izquierdo y al extender al mismo tiempo que ella la mano para coger otro los dedos de los dos se rozaron.

Sorprendida por el contacto, Rukia se sobresaltó y perdió el equilibrio. Se encontró de repente tirada de espaldas en el suelo tan atónita como humillada. Ella nunca era tan patosa. Y la risa de Kurosaki no ayudó a tranquilizarla.

Ichigo fue a poner los libros en la estantería antes de volver junto a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, la pequeña mano de Rukia desapareció dentro de la suya. El gesto era amable pero en el se escondía una fuerza inquietante.

Le hubiera podido romper la muñeca como si fuera una cerilla. Se apartó rápidamente de el, se alisó la falda y se colocó el corpiño.

-¿Qué libro quería leer?-preguntó lord Kurosaki con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

A ciegas, Rukia cogió uno del estante sin tomarse la molestia de mirar el título, lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo para defenderse de la expresión burlona de Ichigo.

-Este será perfecto.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches miss Shirayuki.

Rukia no se movió.

-Si tiene un momento, milord-aventuró indecisa-me gustaría comentarle algo.

-¿Otra doncella maltratada?-preguntó el con ironía.

-No milord, se trata de Karin. Ella…descubrió lo que le pasó a Loly. Por supuesto empezó a hacer preguntas y yo pensé, milord…bien, eso me hizo recordar…le pregunté a Karin si alguien le había advertido de…Vea, es lo bastante mayor para…A esta edad la niñas…Usted ya me entiende.

Kurosaki sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

Rukia se aclaró la voz.

-Me refiero a los días del mes en que las mujeres…

Se interrumpió de nuevo. Hubiera querido esconderse bajo tierra. Nunca había hablado de algo así con un hombre.

-Ya veo…

Lo dijo con un tono extraño y Rukia se atrevió a levantar al fin los ojos descubriendo en su expresión una cómica mezcla de asombro y contrariedad.

-No lo había pensado-gruñó-Todavía es una niña.

-Doce años-precisó Rukia retorciéndose las manos nerviosa-Milord yo no…mi madre omitió explicármelo y un día…yo…tuve mucho miedo. No me gustaría que a Karin le sucediera lo mismo.

Kurosaki fue a buscar su copa de coñac.

-A mi tampoco.

Se bebió el alcohol de un trago.

-¿Entonces me permite que se lo diga yo?

-No lo sé.

Se había negado a reconocer que su hija estaba creciendo, la idea de que se convirtiera en una mujer, con un cuerpo de mujer, emociones de mujer, deseos de…Era demasiado pronto, eso le desorientaba. Había hecho a un lado esos problemas hasta ese momento. Sin embargo era necesario que alguien le hablara a Karin de los cambios que iban a producirse en ella.

¿Pero quien? Su hermana vivía demasiado lejos, en cuanto a su madre, sería capaz de contarle cualquier estupidez en lugar de la verdad. La duquesa era una mojigata que incluso desaprobaba la decoración de Kurosaki Hall ya que las curvas del estilo rococó le parecían demasiado sugestivas y casi indecentes. Detestaba ver las patas de las sillas sin la protección de las fundas… Pensándolo bien, no era desde luego la persona mas cualificada para explicarle a una niña los secretos de la anatomía femenina.

-¿Qué va a decirle?-preguntó bruscamente.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos sorprendida e intentó hablar en tono razonable.

-Solo lo que una adolescente debe saber. Si no quiere que yo hable con ella, milord, creo sinceramente que otra persona debería encargarse de hacerlo pronto.

Ichigo la miraba con intensidad. La preocupación de ella por Karin parecía sincera de lo contrario nunca habría abordado un tema que era evidente que la ponía nerviosa. Y Karin quería mucho a su institutriz de modo que ¿Por qué no ella?

-Confío en usted-dijo con decisión-Pero no se aproveche y no le cuente todo el Génesis. No quiero que Karin soporte sobre sus hombros la culpabilidad del pecado original.

Rukia se mordió los labios molesta.

-Muy bien milord.

-Espero que su información sobre el tema sea de fiar-insistió el.

Ella asintió brevemente con la cabeza, completamente ruborizada.

Ichigo sonreía. Ella parecía tan vulnerable mientras luchaba para no perder la calma, que el no podía evitar divertirse ante el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-le preguntó para alargar el momento.

Ella se negó a morder el anzuelo.

-Con su permiso milord, me gustaría retirarme.

-Todavía no.

Ichigo sabía que se estaba comportando como un patán, pero le daba igual, solo quería que ella se quedara. El día había sido muy cansado y necesitaba una distracción.

-¿Quiere tomar una copa miss Shirayuki? ¿Un poco de vino?

-No, se lo agradezco.

-Entonces hágame compañía mientras yo me sirvo una.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Siento tener que rechazar su invitación milord.

-No es una invitación.

Ichigo señaló un sillón al lado de la chimenea.

-Siéntese.

Ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento.

-Es demasiado tarde-murmuró.

Por fin se dirigió hacia el asiento y se sentó en el borde, dejó el libro sobre una mesita y las manos en las rodillas.

El se llenó la copa con lentitud.

-Cuéntame como es la vida en Rusia.

Ella se tensó, preocupada.

-No puedo…

-Ya ha confesado que procedía de allí-dijo Ichigo sentándose con sus largas piernas estiradas-Debería poder decirme algo mas sin necesidad de revelarme todos sus preciados secretos. Descríbame su país.

Ella le miraba alerta como si sospechara que el estaba gastando una broma.

-En Rusia uno se siente pequeño, las tierras son inmensas y el sol brilla menos que aquí en Inglaterra. Todo parece un poco gris. En esta época del año, en San Petersburgo, el sol no se pone. Nosotros le llamamos "noches blancas", pero el cielo no es blanco sino rosa y violeta desde medianoche hasta el amanecer. Las siluetas oscuras de las casas se recortan contra el cielo y es algo hermoso. Las iglesias tienen los campanarios redondos, así…

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos dibujaron una cúpula.

-En el interior de las iglesias no hay estatuas sino iconos, pinturas religiosas de Cristo, los apóstoles, la Virgen y los santos. Tienen el rostro alargado, delgado y triste, un aspecto muy espiritual. Los santos de las iglesias inglesas me parecen demasiado orgullosos.

Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo. Sonrió al pensar que los santos de su propia capilla incluso tenían un aspecto algo presuntuoso.

-En nuestras iglesias no hay bancos-continuó ella-Es una muestra de respeto hacia el Señor permanecer de pie incluso aunque la misa dure horas. La humildad es muy importante para los rusos. El pueblo es pobre y trabaja duro. Cuando el invierno dura más de lo normal la gente se reúne alrededor del fuego para gastarse bromas y contarse historias para olvidar el hambre. La iglesia rusa nos enseña que Dios está siempre con nosotros y que todo lo que sucede, sea bueno o malo, es voluntad Suya.

Ichigo estaba fascinado por el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la institutriz. Por primera vez la veía relajada en su presencia. Su voz era suave y sus ojos se veían en la penumbra más felinos que nunca.

Ella seguía hablando pero el ya no la escuchaba. Deseaba acariciar la sedosa mata de pelo, besarla y sentarla sobre sus rodillas. ¡Parecía tan liviana!

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa aparente fragilidad, tenía una voluntad y una temeridad que el admiraba. Ni siquiera Senna se había atrevido a enfrentarse a el cuando estaba enfadado.

-Cuando las cosas van realmente mal-continuó ella-los rusos tenemos un dicho: _Vsyo proïdyot"_. Todo acaba. Mi padre acostumbraba a decir…

Se interrumpió bruscamente y contuvo el aliento.

Era evidente que hablar de su padre la entristecía.

-Hábleme de el-murmuró Ichigo.

Los ojos de Rukia brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Murió hace unos años. Era un hombre bueno y noble y la gente confiaba en el para arreglar sus diferencias. Sabía ponerse en el lugar de ellos. Después de su desaparición nada volvió a ser igual.

Esbozó una sonrisa entre dulce y amarga.

-A veces tengo muchas ganas de hablar con el y no consigo convencerme de que eso no sucederá nunca mas. Es aún peor que vivir lejos de mi patria. Todo lo que recuerdo de el se ha quedado allí.

Ichigo la miraba fijamente, embargado por una intensa emoción, demasiado peligrosa para arriesgarse a analizarla.

Después de la muerte de Senna concentró todos sus esfuerzos en sobrevivir. Algunas de sus necesidades podían satisfacerse, a otras había renunciado para siempre. Sería mejor que despidiera sin más a esa mujer antes de que las cosas empeoraran. La discusión a causa de la criada embarazada era la excusa ideal para darle las gracias y que los Ishida se fueran al diablo. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Volverá?-consiguió preguntarle a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo…

La mirada que ella le dirigió era tan conmovedora, parecía tan perdida que a el se le cortó la respiración.

-No puedo-dijo ella.

Un segundo después se había ido corriendo olvidándose del libro que había ido a buscar.

Ichigo no se atrevió a seguirla, se quedó paralizado por la emoción y por el deseo, mirando el techo enfadado. Dios sabía que el no era un ignorante en materia de mujeres, era el último hombre capaz de enamorarse de una misteriosa joven caída en desgracia. Ella era demasiado joven, demasiado extraña y demasiado opuesta a Senna.

Al pensar en su esposa, Ichigo se levantó y se relajó. ¿Cómo podía traicionar de ese modo a Senna? Recordó el placer que obtuvo compartiendo su cama, la manera en que ella se pegaba a el por la noche y sus besos por la mañana. Siempre habían estado bien juntos. Después de su muerte la naturaleza le había empujado a buscar compañía femenina pero no había sido lo mismo.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que desearía a otra persona. No así, no de esta manera incontrolable y puramente emocional. Esta joven le obsesionaba cada vez mas y el no veía ninguna salida.

Además, ni siquiera conocía su verdadero nombre.

Con una pequeña carcajada burlona hacia si mismo, volvió a dirigir su atención al coñac.

-A tu salud-murmuró levantando la copa en dirección al sofá que ella había ocupado-Seas quien seas…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia cerró la puerta de su habitación. Había subido corriendo los tres pisos y se apoyó en la pared para recobrar el aliento.

No debería haber huido así de la biblioteca pero si se hubiera quedado habría acabado por deshacerse en lágrimas. Al hablar de su país se sintió invadida por una gran nostalgia. Quería ver a su madre, volver a ver los rostros y los lugares familiares para ella, oír hablar su idioma y que la llamaran por su verdadero nombre.

-_Rukia_

Le pareció que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Asustada miró a su alrededor en la habitación vacía ¿alguien había dicho su nombre o se lo había imaginado? Percibió con el rabillo del ojo un reflejo en el espejo del armario y se aterrorizó. Quería salir corriendo de allí pero una fuerza irresistible la hizo dar un paso y luego otro más con los ojos fijos en el espejo.

-_Rukia_-volvió a oír.

Retrocedió aterrada, con la mano puesta en la boca para ahogar un alarido.

El príncipe Kira Hitsugaya la miraba desde el cristal con unos agujeros negros en el lugar de los ojos y el rostro ensangrentado. Sus labios azulados estaban estirados en un remedo de sonrisa.

-_Asesina_.

Rukia no se podía mover del sitio, paralizada por la horrible visión, los oídos le pitaban, eso no podía ser real, era una alucinación producto de su imaginación y de su culpabilidad. Cerró los ojos para librarse de ella, pero cuando los abrió la imagen seguía en el mismo sitio. Bajando la cabeza consiguió murmurar:

-Yo…Yo no quería matarte Kira.

-Tus manos…

Rukia se miró las manos temblando, estaban cubiertas de sangre. Se le escapó un grito ahogado y cerró los puños y los párpados.

-Déjame-sollozó-No voy a escucharte. Déjame.

Estaba demasiado aterrorizada para huir, para rezar y para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera quedarse ahí petrificada.

Luego, lentamente, el pitido en sus oídos se apagó, abrió los ojos y se miró las manos que ahora estaban blancas y limpias. En el espejo no había ninguna imagen.

Como una sonámbula se sentó en la cama sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Tardó mucho tiempo en calmarse y cuando el miedo al fin desapreció, estaba agotada. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo.

No importaba que no recordara haber matado a Rukia, cada día se sentía más culpable. Tendría mas visiones, mas pesadillas…Su conciencia no le permitiría olvidar o ignorar lo que había hecho, ese asesinato sería siempre una parte de si misma.

Gimió de desesperación.

-¡Basta!-se ordenó.

Si dejaba que el recuerdo de Kira Hitsugaya la atormentara se volvería loca.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

El primer día de mayo fue un día claro y luminoso, cualquier vestigio del invierno había desaparecido. Tumbada sobre la alfombra de uno de los salones del piso de arriba, Karin se retorcía el anaranjado cabello, acobardada por lo que su institutriz acababa de decirle.

-¡Es asqueroso!-se indignó-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan fastidioso para las mujeres? Los paños manchados de sangre, los dolores de tripa, la obligación de contar los días del mes… ¿Por qué no les ha tocado a los hombres ese fastidio?

Rukia sonrió.

-Supongo que ellos también tendrán lo suyo. Y además eso no es asqueroso Karin. Dios nos creó así. Y como compensación por ese "fastidio" como tú dices, nosotras tenemos la suerte de poder tener hijos.

-¡Menuda broma!-dijo Karin con amargura-Es un consuelo saber que voy a tener la "suerte" de padecer los dolores del parto.

-Algún día querrás tener un hijo y no te preocuparas de eso.

La niña frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Desde el momento que me sienta indispuesta ¿seré ya lo bastante mayor para tener un hijo?

-Si, si compartes la cama con un hombre.

-¿Es suficiente con compartir la cama?

-Es más complicado que todo eso pero ya te enterarás mas adelante.

-Me gustaría más saberlo ahora miss Shirayuki, sino soy capaz de imaginar cosas horribles.

-Lo que sucede en la cama entre un hombre y una mujer no es horrible. Me dijeron que incluso es muy placentero.

-Sin duda-contestó Karin pensativa-De lo contrario no habría tantas mujeres invitando a papá a ir a su cama.

De repente abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

-¿Cree usted que les habrá hecho hijos a todas miss Shirayuki?

Rukia enrojeció.

-Seguro que no. Si se tiene cuidado hay maneras de evitarlo.

-¿Cuidado de que?

Rukia estaba intentando encontrar el modo de eludir la pregunta cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Rangiku, una exuberante doncella de pelo rubio y sonrisa de caballo.

-Miss Karin-dijo-Milord me envía a decirle que han llegado lord y lady Stark. Quiere que baje usted de inmediato.

-¡Porras!-exclamó ella precipitándose hacia la ventana-Si, son ellos, están saliendo del coche.

Se volvió hacia Karin elevando los ojos al cielo

-Todos los años insisten en venir para asistir al baile del primero de Mayo con papá y conmigo. Lady Stark _adora _las fiestas "campestres" la muy esnob.

Rukia se reunió con ella y vio una mujer pequeña y rechoncha embutida en un vestido de brocado que fruncía el ceño.

-Parece bastante antipática-reconoció.

-Tiene que venir con nosotros al pueblo miss Shirayuki, de lo contrario me moriré de aburrimiento.

-Eso no sería adecuado Karin.

Rukia no deseaba de ningún modo participar en una ruidosa fiesta de pueblo. No era adecuado para una institutriz que se suponía que tenía que mantener la dignidad en cualquier circunstancia, asistir a algo así.

Por otro lado los lugares llenos de gente la disgustaban. El recuerdo de la muchedumbre gritando en su propio juicio todavía estaba demasiado vivo en su mente.

-Yo me quedo aquí-dijo con firmeza.

Karin y Rangiku protestaron a la vez.

-Papá ha dado el día libre a todos los sirvientes para que vayan al pueblo.

-Trae mala suerte no asistir a la fiesta del primero de mayo-añadió Rangiku- Hay que darle la bienvenida al verano. Se lleva haciendo siglos.

Rukia sonrió.

-Estoy segura que el verano llegara tanto si le doy la bienvenida como si no.

La doncella acudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Al menos venga esta noche, es el momento más importante.

-¿Qué sucede esta noche?

Rangiku parecía asombrada por la ignorancia de la institutriz.

-¡El baile del primero de mayo por supuesto! Después dos hombres disfrazados de caballo van por las casas del pueblo seguidos por los demás. Si se detienen en tu casa eso trae buena suerte.

-¿De caballo?-preguntó Rukia divertida-¿Y porque no de perro o de cabra?

-Porque siempre ha sido así-respondió Rangiku picada-Siempre ha sido un caballo.

Karin contenía una carcajada.

-Voy a decirle a papá que miss Shirayuki propone que el caballo del primero de mayo se convierta en una cabra.

El sonido de sus risas resonó en las escaleras mientras bajaba para reunirse con su padre y los Stark.

-¡Karin no se lo digas!-gritó Rukia.

Pero la adolescente no respondió. Rukia se volvió hacia Rangiku con un suspiro.

-No voy a asistir a la fiesta de la primavera. Si no recuerdo mal solo son un rito pagano, la adoración de los druidas, las hadas y todo eso.

-¿No cree usted en los cuentos de hadas miss Shirayuki?-preguntó Rangiku con ingenuidad-Pues debería hacerlo ya que usted es justamente el tipo de persona que a ellas les gusta llevarse.

Se alejó con una gran carcajada, dejando detrás de ella a una Rukia totalmente desconcertada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (otra vez) bueno esto es solo para preguntar si quieren que suba un fic que apenas estoy escribiendo sobre Bleach y obviamente sobre el Ichiruki... les dejo la sinopsis y ustedes me diran :)<strong>

¿Romeo y Julieta?

Sinopsis:

AU... Se suponía que Romeo y Julieta estaban enamorados y no se gritaban cada vez que se veían… se suponía que las familias de ambos se odiaban no confabulaban para iniciar una relación… se suponía que ellos lucharían contra el mundo por su amor no por demostrar que no había tal amor… así que ¿Cómo terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo?

**y bueno ya ven que no soy buena con las sinopsis :P**

**los dejo... gracias por sus lindos reviews y espero sigan leyendo y comentando :)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
